After Swimming
by MrNotGalt
Summary: Following a session at the pool, Izuku and Bakugo find themselves spending a little extra time working things out between the two of them after all their friends leave. Little did Izuku know that this heated encounter with his friend/rival would open up an entirely new aspect of himself. BakuDeku, YAOI.
1. After Swimming

After Swimming

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and this story contains mature content.

After their day of swimming, the boys of class 1-A were busy drying and putting on their more normal attire in the changing room. It was a large room, with lockers for storage but ironically no locks and a communal shower design. Being a loose collection of high school boys, there was no one daring to venture into the showers knowing someone else could walk in at any time. Mostly everyone had already changed and left at this point, content to bathe at home, though there were a few stragglers. Izuku was still there, having been sidelined by conversations with just about everyone. Class 1-A was feeling very reminiscent on this particular day. As was Iida, being similarly delayed by encouraging students to take their future training seriously and being an overbearing class representative. He and Izuku had actually been delaying each other the most, but eventually, Iida left.

And the moment he did, as soon as Izuku turned around, closed the locker, and turned back around, he saw the extremely angry figure of Bakugo standing there, a distinct scowl on his face.

"O-oh, hey Kacchan. Ummm, you know, we'll settle things another day." Izuku could not quite understand just why, exactly, Bakugo seemed to be so insistent on fighting all the time and trying to work out who was better. After all, there was room in the world for plenty of great heroes! Of course, Bakugo wasn't worried about being a great hero. He wanted to be the number one hero and, well, there could be only one number one hero.

"Deku, you never have a fucking clue, do you?" The voice came out a little low, not quite as loud as he was used to from Bakugo.

"What do you mean?"

"For a nerd, you just have no damn idea about some things." Bakugo took a step closer, his red eyes gleaming with imminent danger. It made Izuku a little nervous; sure, he could fight Bakugo on pretty fair terms nowadays, and who knew who would actually win, but it's not like he wanted to destroy the changing room and the pool in the process. He and his mom could not pay for damages plus there was a chance they could be expelled from the school for unsupervised fighting outside of proper training facilities!

"Kacchan, you know you can't start a fight in here! We'd be expelled." The blonde took another step closer, scowl on his face intensifying.

"No. Damn. Clue." Bakugo was basically hovering over him now, intense energy radiating in his eyes that told Izuku that something really had him worked up and making him even more worried that there would not be a peaceful resolution to all of this. Why was Kacchan always so unreasonable! His arms spread out in either direction, effectively pinning Izuku against the locker wall unless Izuku were to try to break free. Izuku, however, decided to stand tall rather than back down from Bakugo again.

"You don't scare me, Kacchan."

Barely had the words left Izuku's mouth when Bakugo's head lunged forward, much to Izuku's surprise since Bakugo couldn't use his head for his attacks. Was the blonde going in for a headbutt? Really? Before he could even react to that thought, however, he noticed that the point of contact was not on his forehead. Rather, it was on his lips. For a moment, he found himself completely unable to move as he struggled to process what was happening. Before he could even regain his composure, the lips had moved away but Bakugo continued to stare into his eyes with that same obvious energy.

"K-kaachan, what the… what was that?" His voice sounded meek, and he knew it; he was pretty sure it had cracked once in there too. Then, he started to feel the blood rush to his face as he realized that his first kiss had been with his childhood friend turned tormentor. And he had been so surprised that he was not even sure how it felt.

"Damn you Deku, running around with no shirt. I mean, fuck, did you ever think about how that would look? What it could do to people? Damn nerd." In his own way, Bakugo had essentially just called him sexy which was definitely a bit of a surprise to say the least. Then he remembered his predicament, with one of the explosive blonde's arms on either side of him and head hanging above him, looking straight at him. Now, he thought the look in Bakugo's eyes looked like something he could understand. The energy in them was desire. His face suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Y-you were too ya know!" What did that even mean? He wasn't sure. There was no denying that Bakugo was a pretty good-looking guy, with his blonde hair contrasting his strangely colored eyes in a nice way. And, maybe, he had looked once or twice more than necessary at the guy's bare chest, but it's not like that actually meant anything. He had just been comparing their physical conditioning! And that's when he noticed that his face was now not the only place receiving a surplus blood-flow. It was hard to remember a time where he felt more confused, except for maybe when All Might told him that he could not be a hero.

Rather than answer, Bakugo leaned in and kissed him again. Whereas the first one was a bit hesitant, especially for the explosive hero's personality, this one was anything but hesitant. This time, his lips were attacked as Bakugo kissed him hungrily and Izuku found himself cautiously participating despite his many conflicting feelings about whatever was going on. The rough embrace deepened, Bakugo took one arm off of the locker and used it to pull Izuku closer, resulting in their chests being pressed together as their exploratory kiss continued unabated. Izuku was feeling so hot now that it was driving him a tiny bit insane, which seemed to fit considering the different directions his mind was being taken by the action. This time, when they split up, there was a bit of panting on both sides.

"Deku, this is probably the sloppiest mess ever so how the fuck does it feel so good?"

Izuku was a bit distracted by the way that he had just had his first two kisses, and the second one had been one he doubted he could ever forget. He could hardly believe it, but he wanted more. No, _needed_ more. It wasn't enough. This time, he was the one who initiated the contact which seemed to be a bit surprising to Bakugo given the way the boy's intense red eyes widened momentarily before going right back to leading the way. As this kiss intensified, Izuku's arms were wrapping around Bakugo, feeling his back and, well, caressing him a bit. While this move was a bit subtle, the way that Bakugo's hands found their way onto his ass was definitely not subtle. He was pretty sure that he let out a squeak.

"Kacchan!"

"Nice and firm. Holy fuck." And then they were kissing again, and Izuku found his hands getting sneakily inside of Bakugo's shirt because the guy was just so toned and muscular that it was impossible to resist that bit of temptation. At this point, he was feeling pretty flustered but also rather exploratory and a bit accepting that maybe, just maybe, he had a bit of a thing for Kacchan that he never noticed before. And, well, Kacchan had a thing for him too apparently. It was more than a little weird finding himself feeling this way about a guy since, well, he'd never noticed being attracted to a guy before. Then again, it's not like he was particularly attracted to any of the girls around either, he was really more focused on his hero work than any of that stuff.

And that's what confused him the most about their current situation. He could never imagine Bakugo having anything tear him away from his singular focus on being the strongest hero. Especially not something like… lust, he said, gulping as the word came to his mind and the full weight of the situation became apparent to him. Part of him began to think that Bakugo was doing this in some sort of effort to distract him, and he pulled away, but then he looked into those red eyes that were practically overflowing with desire and thought that such an answer was out of the question. They were still standing chest-to-chest, with some minor movement adjustments to make their hand explorations more comfortable. That's when he noticed, for the first time, something hard poking him in the upper thigh, and it did not take a genius to know what it was based on their relative heights. Of course, thinking about it, Kacchan probably found himself in a similar situation with his lower thigh.

"Is there something wrong, Deku?" Bakugo said, with a smirk on his face that conveyed nothing but total confidence. Really, they always had differing personalities. Here he was, dazed and confused, questioning everything about himself and his friend, unsure how to react and unsure how to judge his body's natural reaction, while Bakugo had the facial expression of a wild animal that had just captured its prey after an especially prolonged hunt. But, even though Kacchan often gave the impression of being someone who acted on instinct, Izuku knew that that was not the truth. Kacchan had an analytical mind; for example, he could almost effortlessly predict all the ways someone else could use their quirk – even if he would only use this information to fight and not help his classmates – and was really good at reading people. In short, he was rarely as reckless as he seemed, except for maybe in choosing fights in the first place.

"Don't overthink everything now, you damn nerd. You know this feels great." As if everything was not already just way too much, Kacchan started grinding their hips together which made him let out a squealish moan, which made the other teen's smirk return. As with everything else so far, it felt good and his body naturally started responding in kind. He had never experienced anything even close to this before and it felt kinda strange but Kacchan was not wrong. Who knew, maybe he was overthinking things but how should he act in the meantime? Trying to be impulsive, he pulled Kacchan closer and started a kiss. At this point, their lips were together, their hips were grinding, and their hands were all over each other.

After a few heated seconds, Kacchan broke away but did not move back, instead leaning so that the explosive user's mouth was right next to his hear. The hot breath hitting his skin was yet another new sensation he didn't know how to process. "K-Kacchan!" he said, after a particular rough grind that involved friction between his and Kacchan's… umm… groins.

"Damn, you're really starting to feel it now, huh stupid Deku? Fuck yes." More of the rough grinding, although really, it was wrong to call it grinding now. He felt his face heat up even more at the thought; no, what was happening now, it was impossible to call it anything short of dry humping. "Let me feel it. Come on Deku, stop holding back. I hate it so much when you do." Kacchan's teeth nipped him lightly on the side of the face, just enough for him to barely feel anything. He was trying to figure out what exactly Kacchan meant by his words but it was hard with the other teen refusing to let up. The only thing really on his mind at the moment was the feeling in his hips, which was ecstatic to say the least. He started thrusting harder with Kacchan and for the first time he noticed they were both sweating.

"Kacchan… this feels so good."

"I already know that, you stupid nerd!" Bakugo raised his voice but it held very little of his usual anger; it seemed that the guy was kinda distracted. It would be hard to blame him. "Hmmm… I can't believe it. Here I am, on the edge, because of stupid Deku. Damn, I knew you'd look good writhing in pleasure beneath me." Kacchan's dirty talk was effective because it was coming from Kacchan and, in a strange way, it was just the guy's way of voicing how he felt. Still, the way the other teen worded that last sentence; did it mean Kacchan fantasized about him?

"I'm gonna cum!" It was too much for him to handle; the sweet, rough, friction. The way Kacchan's body felt underneath his shirt, the way Kacchan's breath felt on his skin, the way their bodies rubbed together. The way Kacchan looked, body on top of him, pleasure and enjoyment obvious on his face only seemed to make everything even more intense. The idea that the other had been fantasizing about this or anything like this. Finally, he hit his release with a loud moan and a second later heard Kacchan let out a long groan as well. It was by far the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

He was panting, back against the locker, with Bakugo's head on his shoulder as the other teen also panted. There was a sticky mess in his pants that was uncomfortable to say the very least and, as the intense emotions from the session faded away, everything about their current position was becoming very uncomfortable. Although, he supposed the least he could do was get his back off of the locker.

"Kacchan," he said, not realizing his voice came out as a soft whine, "Get off of me." The other teen just looked at him for a moment, before that predatory smile returned to his face and a wild look appeared in his red eyes that made Izuku shift awkwardly against the locker.

"Where's the fun in that?" And the next second, their lips were pressed together again although this time it was kind of slow but confident. It wasn't like the last time where the kiss had obviously been asking for more, or the first time when it was like it was asking for permission, now that he had time to think about it. Kacchan pulled away, seemingly satisfied. "Fine; whatever, shitty Deku. I guess we need to clean up anyway."

"W-we?" Something about the way it was said was devious.

"Yeah; the shower's communal, or did you forget about that you stupid nerd?

"Oh, umm, I don't know if I" his voice definitely awkwardly cracked and it made him lose a train of thought that he never even fully had.

"Sheesh, what's the problem?" Bakugo rolled his eyes, and to some extent, it seemed strange to him how calm and collected the guy was acting. Well, it really shouldn't get to him much he supposed; any time Kacchan felt he had control of a situation, the guy was typically hard to rattle. Part of him thought that was the reason Kacchan wanted to be the Number One Hero. But, he knew that the most probable reason is that Kacchan had a neverending drive to be the best and that he believed heroes always won in the end. He always admired that confidence.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Kacchan just rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away.

"Whatever." His voice was back to his normal tune, as if he didn't have a care in the world, before he walked away and Izuku was finally alone for what felt like the first time in forever.

As it turned out, being alone was actually not that helpful because all he could do was think about Kacchan. Specifically, he was thinking about his feelings toward the blonde. Honestly, it was always impossible to describe his friendship with Kacchan. It didn't really make total sense how much he always looked up to his violent friend and he knew, without a doubt, that if he told any person the details of how Kacchan treated him they would expect for him to hate the blonde. Other people just wouldn't get how close the two of them actually were; even through middle school, when the guy was surrounded by people who did nothing but praise him, he knew that he knew Kacchan better than anyone else.

He realized now that he believed one thing to be the truth: Bakugo always wanted for him, useless Deku, to be the one fighting with him to be the number one hero. And that, when he was told he didn't have a quirk, Bakugo hated it just as much as he did. Kacchan hated it when he wanted to be a hero anyway because, to someone with such an amazing quirk, it was irritating that someone without a quirk could offer a challenge. And then Kacchan would have really hated it whenever he got a quirk out of nowhere because Kacchan hated anything that was right in front of him and didn't make sense.

This gave him a sudden realization: Kacchan must know. Or he knew enough to be almost certain of whatever he came up with in his mind and, knowing Kacchan, if it wasn't exactly right it would be very close. Was it really that big of a deal, though? If it helped ease the tension that existed between them and they could be friends again, he had a hard time believing that it was. Maybe it was just him being hopeful, or maybe even selfish, he didn't know. He had a good feeling that there was no way Kacchan would have just moved on from being distressed about where he had gotten a quirk without first having some kind of acceptance as to how he had gotten it.

He heard the sound of the shower from nearby and it made a lump form in his throat. Could he really walk in there, with the other completely nude, get naked himself, and just take a shower? There were so many strange elements involved that he couldn't reasonably think of what to do. Although, honestly, it would be terrible having to go all the way home sweaty and with that sticky feeling all over him, especially in his pants. He could just turn his boxers inside-out after the shower and then it wouldn't be all that bad. It was really only as he took off his shirt that the immensity of the situation was hitting him: he was about to get in a shower with Kacchan after what the two of them had just did!

In a second, all the careful reasoning he had done to make an excuse as to why it was okay was gone. As he took off his pants he was actually shaking a little bit from all the nerves, having no idea what was going to happen, how he actually felt about what happened, what Kacchan really meant by all the things he had done. For all his thinking about the two of them, it didn't really explain what had happened between them. He was really just trying to distract himself from the matter at hand, he knew. This is probably what Kacchan meant whenever the blonde accused him of overthinking things. Distracting himself with things that seemed important but may not relate to the topic at hand.

He walked next to the shower, which for its privacy from the outside had nothing but an old curtain, in only his stained boxers. Only now did he feel kinda weird that they were All-Might boxers but he did his best to ignore that thought; he placed his towel on the bench outside, next to Kacchan's, before stripping naked and placing his boxers on the towel. He knew he was moving slowly but he couldn't help but feel hesitant. He was already red by the time he pushed aside the curtain and walked into the shower, and he just about passed out the moment he did.

The small layer of steam that had already formed, which considering the room was rather big and was not properly closed off meant that Kacchan must have been taking a nearly volcanic shower, did very little to cover the other guy's body. The other teen was standing tall, head tilted slightly left and to the back as the water hit him, showcasing his lean yet incredibly muscular body. There was a certain aloofness to the stance that made it all the more appealing and suddenly he couldn't do anything else but stare.

"Are you staring at my ass? You some kind of pervert, Deku!?" To anyone else it would seem like Bakugo's words had a very real, sharp bite to them. There was almost nothing at all to indicate it was any other way, and yet, he understood that in a weird way it was a joke from Kacchan. Still, the realization of the words were enough to jerk him back to reality and he blushed even harder as he walked over to his own shower, directly across from Kacchan, and turned the water on; he was facing the shower-head, back to back with Kacchan, though the two were several feet apart. He also had a semi hard-on that was kind of uncomfortable so soon after his earlier orgasm.

After the water hit him, lukewarm and no wear near as hot as Kacchan's, he felt a little calmness return to him. And, since nothing had happened yet, he felt a sense of comfort return to him.

"So, Kacchan, about what happened earlier..."

"Yeah yeah, what about it Deku? Trying to relax a little here." Part of him expected Kacchan's response to either be: A) An explosion telling him to 'shut the fuck up' or B) Total denial. Both of those would make sense given how Kacchan usually reacted to any situation that made him particularly uncomfortable.

"I-I just don't understand why you would, umm, you know, kiss me?" It felt weirder saying it than it did thinking it, and that was an accomplishment enough on its own. It was also strange how that was what he was focused on instead of, well, their other activity but supposed the kiss had started it all.

"Oh please, don't act so damn clueless Deku. If you haven't already figured it out then I don't even know what to say to you." He could hear footsteps coming up behind him, but for some reason, he didn't even want to turn to face the blonde. By the time they stopped, he knew that Kacchan was only one or two feet behind him. "Okay, damn, I can see I'll have to spell it out for you. Fuck, you know, I really didn't want to. Damn Nerd." There was the slightest hint of irritation and distress in the voice, and somehow, it helped to relieve him, as if maybe Kacchan was also a little embarrassed to talk about it.

"I really don't know what you mean, Kacchan?"

"How many other people do you think I've done that with?" Okay, definitely some hesitation in Kacchan's voice; good, so the blonde was not as comfortable as he had seemed. He was still undoubtedly confident, Kacchan was confident in everything he did, but probably just didn't like talking about it. Now, thinking about the question, as he thought earlier, it seemed unlikely that Kacchan could ever let anyone get in the way of his goal to becoming Number One hero by distracting him with things like that.

"Probably zero. But, umm, you seemed pretty good at it..." he was embarrassed, he was blushing again, and he could practically feel the smirk on Kacchan's face.

"I'm naturally good at everything I do. You know that." Maybe a little bit of a boast, but that was just part of Kacchan's confidence. At the end of the day, there was no denying that he trained himself harder than almost anyone else to get to his level of combat skill, quirk versatility, and academic achievement. Still though, there was no way Kacchan would have wasted time training for… that? "Besides, how the fuck would you even know if I wasn't good at it?" Well that was a good point, he had to confess. "Now, stop being an idiot."

It never really occurred to him before how Kacchan could call him a nerd and an idiot so often, but he got it now. He was a nerd not because he studied so much, which Kacchan also did, but because he spent so much time thinking about everything. And he was an idiot because all that thinking often served to confuse him and make him struggle more than a more direct hands-on approach. He was pretty sure that All-Might himself had suggested similar things on numerous occasions, come to think of it. So he decided to try to draw a concrete conclusion.

Kacchan would never do anything randomly with anyone, and he would never give in to pure lust because he would consider that easy and cowardly. So, that must mean… he couldn't really form it into a coherent thought, but he knew that he knew, and for now, that was enough.

The next second, he turned around and practically jumped onto Kacchan with his arms clinging around the guys neck before going in for a kiss. He was somewhat impressed that he had seemingly been able to completely catch his friend off-guard but it was really only momentary as his arms were needed to support the two of them. After a few moments, they broke away.

"Deku, what the fuck are you doing?" And that was the moment he remembered that both of them were completely naked in a shower. The next moment, he noticed that he had a bit of a situation between his legs that had redeveloped. The moment after that, he noticed that Kacchan had a similar problem going on but he only knew because he felt it against his ass. Kacchan's face had tints of red at the cheeks and it was the first time he could remember the guy blushing.

He actually, literally, squeaked as he climbed off quickly and uncomfortably due to the repercussion of his hasty action that he had not thought about before. Although, now that he looked at Kacchan's package, he noticed for the first time that it was pretty big, definitely bigger than his own he noted to his chagrin. It was actually very different seeing someone else's for the first time in person and, well, the videos he had watched up to this point had definitely not focused much on the male anatomy. And then it twitched.

"Deku, you are literally staring at my dick." Well it sounded so screwed up and perverted when Kacchan put it that way! Then again, he guessed it kind of was really. "Right, this shitshow's getting a little too fucked up I think. I'm going back to my shower and taking care of this annoyance you caused then I'm getting the hell out of here."

"W-wait, Kacchan, c-can I, you know, touch it?"

"Holy shit, I never thought you'd actually say that in-person. Seriously, what the hell was that? If you could only hear yourself, damn, I'll never need a video again after that." Kacchan's voice had gotten a little deeper and a little huskier and it'd be hard to say he didn't like it. As embarrassed as he was, at this point, it was starting to feel like a regular thing and there was strangely a part of him that did feel a little comfortable asking such strange things from Kacchan. He really tried to imagine that part of him was not hanging between his legs and that it stemmed from some deep emotional connection. The way Kacchan's words of roundabout praise sent a shiver up his spine, however, made it difficult to keep the lines blurred. He walked a little closer to Kacchan and, to ease the awkwardness, leaned in for a kiss which, now that he thought about it, was something he literally thought was the most awkward thing ever like ten minutes ago.

It actually wasn't that hard, ummm, difficult he meant – Kacchan was definitely hard – once he got a solid handle on it. By which he meant to think a decent understanding of a simple inverse of the motion he was used to using on himself but, honestly, his brain was pretty muddled and apparently perverted right now. It did terrible things to his body to hear Kacchan groaning, especially when the other willingly made eye contact which was just surreal on every level.

"Oh hey, somebody still in here?" He heard a distant voice vaguely and in an instant it brought him back to the reality of their extremely strange situations. He pulled away, much to Bakugo's chagrin as he now had a deep scowl on his face.

"The fuck you want, Red-head?" Izuku hadn't even noticed it was Kirishima he was so flustered.

"Well I texted you when I left the building because I realized I didn't have anything to do and wanted to hang. I figured you might still be here when you didn't respond after a while. Normally you tell me to back off pretty quickly and ask how I got your number."

"How DID you get my number!"

"You gave it to me?"

"The FUCK?"

"Anyway, so what are you still doing here." Bakugo looked at Izuku, who was just standing there awkwardly, with a look of pure burning intensity and a savage smile. Most people referred to it as his 'villain look' behind his back. He hadn't even been, well, servicing himself and he still almost lost control then and there.

"Deku and I had some unfinished business to take care of."

"Yeah, kinda what I figured. Just can't let an opportunity to compete and show your superiority slip-by can you? Kinda manly, in a way, but maybe a little overboard."

"I don't need your approval."

"Whatever. Say, there's a second towel out here. I-is he in there with you?"

"Yeah, duh. It's a communal shower, you brain-dead red-head."

"Man, it's so cool that you're comfortable enough in your masculinity to not be embarrassed by such a stupid thing like that. Obviously, it's what the showers are intended for, but when I thought about it earlier I just thought it would be too weird."

"Why? You got a small dick? Secret gay crush?"

"N-no, i-it's just… I didn't mean it like..."

"Just shut the fuck up. I'm about to be finished here anyway so just wait outside the building for like five minutes."

"Whatever man, sheesh." Kirishima walked away, leaving the two of them fully alone again. "Well, guess we need to hurry this along stupid Deku." Kacchan grabbed him kind of roughly on the shoulders, before initiating a heated kiss and pushing him against the wall, the lukewarm spray of the shower now landing behind him. Kacchan grabbed himself and started jerking roughly and in response Izuku felt his hand get closer to his own need. His head turned to the side slightly and he closed his eyes, more than capable of picturing Kacchan's face perfectly at this point.

"Damn nerd, I think anyone could fantasize about you being a little weakling. Practically begging to get his ass-kicked, shying away from everything. That's what gets everyone else interested, you little fiend. They call it cute; well, I call it fucking pathetic. Don't you ever turn your head away from me like you're doing now again. Look me in my damn eyes while you desperately try to jack-off thinking of all the things you want me to do to you." Izuku tried turning his face toward Bakugo but, when he opened his eyes and exited the little dream-land he'd just created for all his newfound fantasies he didn't even want to think about yet, he found his legs shaking violently against the wall. Still, he kept eye-contact as his own hand started to go to work.

"Come on Deku, better than that! Where's your spine you little coward. You don't understand your feelings or some stupid shit like that? Just admit what you want, you damn Nerd. You want me to kiss you, grab you by the ass, bite you hard enough to leave bruises, leave my hand prints on your body. You want to be jerking me off just so you can see yourself giving me pleasure; hell, I bet if I pushed you slightly on your shoulders, you'd be down on your knees blowing me in fifteen seconds. And then we both know what would come next, don't we Deku? Damn, you'd be begging for it on your hands and knees. You know it would hurt a little but you're such a sick bastard you wouldn't mind." Never in his life had he thought he wanted any of that stuff but now he doubted he'd ever be able to stop thinking about it. He stood up a little straighter, hand working a little faster.

"And then, when it's all said and done, and you're writhing on the bed or bench or ground or wherever I just screwed you, you know what you'd really want? More than anything else? Come on Deku, tell me what it is."

"I don't know Kacchan, tell me." He was pretty lost in the fantasy at this point, pretty sure that his release would be happening soon. Kacchan leaned in closely to his ear, and in that moment, it felt like the entire world stopped and he didn't even notice the pleasure he was giving himself.

"You'd want me lying next to you."

He did want that. He wanted it so much. He always wanted Kacchan to be beside him, to never leave him again like it felt he had for so long before. He didn't even notice that he was standing straight against the wall but his eye contact with Kacchan felt unbreakable now. "I-I'm coming!" He said, and a second later, his words proved true as he was rocked by an orgasm that felt so much stronger than any that he had before.

"F-finally Deku, holy shit" Bakugo said with a groan as he released too, equally as strong. For a few moments they just stood there, panting together, still staring into each other's eyes. "Alright, stupid Nerd, that's enough of this place. It smells weird and the hot water's running out. I'm outta here. It's about time that you learned that you belong to me." He stood under the below-average temperature water for a second, letting it run down his front and wash him off of their little session.

"But Kacchan," he said, with a smirk on his face and speaking confidently, "you belong to me too, don't you?" He was confident he finally understood what Kacchan wanted to hear him say, the side of him that Kacchan wanted to see the most.

The blonde smiled at him. "Nobody owns me, damn Deku."

That was when he fully realized that he loved Kacchan.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the two of them just have an incredibly screwed-up relationship don't they? Best part of the BakuDeku ship, though; trying to sift through all their behavior to get to the passion while not having things be intensely one-sided. In this fic, I obviously went with Bakugo having a thing for Confident!Deku, the way Izuku behaves without self-doubt and a nagging inner voice. (And no, it's not about Izuku giving in to Bakugo's desire, but rather, Izuku realizing his own desire). I'd say what action would really get this Bakugo going but, well, I might actually write more for this story.

Hope you've all enjoyed this little story of mine. Obviously I don't post much because, well, most of what I write is a hot mess but whatever. I feel like this story is actually not half-bad, because I do genuinely find this ship interesting since there are so many factors involved in it. But, that's enough of that for now. Until next time.


	2. Forest Training Camp

Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own My Hero Academia. I advise against reading if you are not caught up with at least Anime Season 3.

"How stupid of them not to stagger the times that we be naked next to each other. Ugh, I hope they never learn from their mistakes" the short little pervert that was Mineta said aloud, listening to the girls on the other side of the wall that separated the male and female hot springs. After a rough first day of training camp, which involved some fighting and meeting some very strange cat-themed heroes, everyone had thought that the hot spring sounded like a great idea to unwind and take a little of the edge off.

"Now I know why I have this quirk… because walls were meant to be climbed!"

"If you try to climb that wall I am going to fucking kill you, you Grape idiot!" Mineta just looked at Bakugo for a second, then back to the wall, then back to a scowling Bakugo, and made himself content with leaning next to the wall with his ear on it making somewhat lewd noises. As far as Izuku could remember, that was the first time that he had seen someone actually manage to stop Mineta when he was in the middle of a perverted trance; apparently, not even the allure of a quick peek at naked women – who would undoubtedly hospitalize the poor guy within ten seconds of him reaching the top of the wall – was enough to make Mineta try to test Kacchan's wrath. It was also the first time he could specifically remember Kacchan calling out Mineta.

"Ah, Bakugo, I did not realize that you valued the decency of your fellow classmates so highly!" Ida said, to which Kacchan rolled his eyes.

"Little loser acting like a neanderthal was distracting." Ida looked puzzled.

"Distracting from what, exactly?" Kirishima asked, also clearly confused. Kacchan sent a look directly at him, then, one with total apathy on his face, but Izuku knew there was something different in those red eyes that made him feel even hotter than the hot spring; as a result, he sunk down until just his head was above the water.

"What do you think, idiot?"

"Hah, come on Bakugo, you really need to think about something other than your grudge with Midoriya sometime. It can be a little unmanly."

"I don't expect you to get it, Red-head. But there can only be one Number One Hero and so that means I have to be better than all my competition. Every second of thought wasted on a different subject is a waste of my time." Nobody else noticed it, he was sure of it, but that was a complement! Kacchan had acknowledged they were really competitors both going for the number one spot. His heart was racing at the thought and he knew it was probably pathetic how much such a simple thing could affect him but he couldn't help it.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Sero asked him, to which he quickly responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" in a kind of high-pitched voice that he really couldn't help in his flustered state. He'd be worried that somebody would notice he was like that if they weren't in a hot spring.

"Well I for one believe this has gone too far! It is clear that young Midoriya is succumbing to the pressure of such a heated rivalry and as Class Rep I cannot sit here and allow for one of my classmates to be afraid of a peer!"

"Well Deku, what do you say? Do I scare you?" Kacchan was not the most socially active person but it was starting to become very clear that he could maneuver around conversation topics with the utmost ease when he wanted to. Izuku knew this because he knew the answer that Kacchan wanted to hear,

"You don't scare me, Kacchan." It was the same thing he had said in the shower locker room, when he thought that they were about to get in a fight. The last thing he said before their first kiss. He and Kacchan hadn't really spoke since then – it's not like there had been much time between then and this trip, just a few days – so in a way he knew that this was the blonde's way of letting him know that they were still, well, whatever they were. Otherwise Kacchan wouldn't have asked a question perfectly answered by that phrase. It was actually… romantic.

Katsuki looked at him, head down, slight smirk on the right side of his lips. Burning red eyes looking right into his. He couldn't take it any more and turned around; he knew Kacchan would hate the sign of weakness, really he did, but it was just too much for him to take right now, especially when there were so many people around. The entire situation still felt so weird to him and he didn't know how to handle it; he had never been in a relationship before and, really, it might have been a stretch to say he was in one now. It's not like they had made it official or even called each other – the word got lost in his head for a moment before it embarrassingly reared its head – boyfriends.

"Are you sure you're okay Midoriya? You do seem to be acting strangely."

"Oh yeah, everything's great Todoroki. Just a bit worn out from training ya know?" He looked back at his friend and was somewhat relieved that Kacchan was distracted, having his head reared back and looking upward at something. Really, he doubted the blonde would mind if he just walked over there and leaned in, maybe for a quick kiss, and then he'd just rest his head on Kacchan's shoulder and they could sit there until the water got on their nerves. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the fantasy. Honestly he was hopeless and every minute in the spring was reinforcing it.

Ever since that shower occurrence his fantasies went from vague ideas of other people – he didn't think he ever truly had a specific fantasy about one person before, even when assisted by video – to all featuring Kacchan. And he had known Kacchan for so long it was very easy to get the voice and movement patterns right in his head.

The fantasies were usually rather tame, just imagining all the things he and Kacchan would do together. Sometimes he liked to imagine that they were training together or had become heroes that fought side-by-side. He could picture it easily; they would argue a bit about how to get things done but, in the end, when the two of them worked together, no villain would stand a chance. Of course, he was the number one hero and Kacchan was the number two hero in those daydreams. The prior day, eating dinner with his mother, he wondered what it would be like to have Kacchan at the table with him. It was stupid really; Kacchan would just sit there, not saying much, while he was the one doing most of the talking, and then when his mother brought dinner to the table, Kacchan would begrudgingly say thanks out of obligation but his mother would smile and say 'You're welcome' anyway.

Of course, there had also been the other types of fantasies, the ones he had by himself at night. Those ones where he and Kacchan were alone, by themselves in the other's room – it was too embarrassing to think of it being in his room –, and he constantly tried to small-talk while the other just sat on the edge of the bed grunting in response to questions. Then suddenly something would snap and he'd pounce on top of the blonde, kissing and exploring like it was natural. Kacchan wouldn't say a word in response to that, just rolling along with it for a little bit, before roughly flipping them over – Kacchan was always rough – and looming above him with the slightest hint of a smirk. Next thing he knew he'd only see the top of blonde hair as his neck was attacked, usually combined with thrusting. He'd moan 'Kacchan!' and that was enough to satisfy that particular fantasy. It may not have seemed like much to other people but when the picture was so vivid it was easily enough to overpower him in an excited state.

He couldn't help, however, feeling almost silly about everything. The worst part about the situation was knowing that their current status was his fault. If he knew Kacchan like he knew he did, then the guy would not really care if he waltzed over there and said they were a couple. He would roll his eyes at the term but as soon as somebody said 'What, really?' Kacchan would say 'Is there a problem?' But he couldn't do that, at least not yet. He wasn't ready for something like that and he was happy Kacchan seemed to understand it. It was just way too soon! Kacchan was always way more straightforward than he was so it didn't surprise him that this was the same.

"I don't know, you do seem a bit absent-minded" Kaminari said, bringing him mind to the present.

"Hah, Pikachu here is talking about being absent-minded. Oh the fucking irony!" Kaminari just kind of turned toward Bakugo, a look of disbelief on his face. Kirishima was laughing pretty loudly and everyone else, minus Ida and Todoroki, were trying their best to hide their chuckling.

"Wh-what'd you call me?"

"You deaf too?" Kaminari just sort of pouted a little bit, mumbling something under his breath.

"Something seems different about you, Bakugo."

"The Hell are you talking about, Icy-Hot?"

"You know, now that he mentions it, you do seem to be in kind of a good mood tonight. You've been kinda talkative without that many death threats," Kirishima continued, making Izuku the slightest bit nervous despite all rational thought telling him he shouldn't be. Then all of a sudden the red-head's eyes lit up. "I've got it! Bakugo has taken up the manliest of all pursuits! He's got a girlfriend!" The look on Bakugo's face basically read 'fucking idiot,' looking at Kirishima with almost a dazed look in his eyes as if wondering how in the world the guy could make such a leap of logic. Even Izuku almost bought it.

"That seems a little unlikely."

"The fuck does that mean, Pikachu?" Now, he knew that Kacchan couldn't help but defend himself, especially since Kaminari had questioned his proficiency in something. In this case, his ability to pickup a girlfriend. He personally had a hard time resisting the urge to stand up and flex his arms or something because their insinuating that Kacchan had a 'girl'friend was an insult to his manhood that he did not need. Maybe the two of them weren't dating or anything officially but there was understood exclusiveness!

"Oh, nothing. I just meant, uh, that you're super focused on your career path is all!" If Kaminari wasn't sweating from the hot spring before, he was now.

"Kirishima, you are around Bakugo quite often aren't you? Shouldn't you be the one most likely to know of any such arrangement?"

"Well sure, we study sometimes," at this point Bakugo just rolled his eyes and leaned back again, looking up at nothing in particular, "and I guess we hang out a bit too, but I haven't noticed anything. It could be a girl back home?"

"Highly unlikely," Fumikage said, "I do not believe Bakugo could settle for anything other than a top heroine."

"True, good point," Kirishima continued, "I guess that really narrows it down to our school, since he would view any other school as inferior. Our class too, for the same reason. Girls at the top of our class huh… well well! I've got it! Smart, motivated, good-looking, and most importantly, she kinda held her own in a fight with him. It could only be Uraraka."

"Uraraka is an interesting theory; however," Kaminari said, voice imitating that of a stereotypical detective, "I believe we have another option. Supremely smart, versatile quirk, also good-looking, top of the class in written grades. Yep, Yaoyorozu is definitely the only one a guy like Bakugo would consider. Plus she's rich!"

"Bakugo, as your class representative, it is imperative that I foster a healthy relationship between the students of this class, especially in cases where romantic feelings may be involved. Due to concerns involving the stressful nature of a secret relationship it is highly likely to impact mental performance. Therefore! It is only necessary that you should surrender the name of the girl at once." Ida sure did take his role as Class Rep seriously though he should have known that, to get information from Kacchan, it was always best to avoid using words like 'surrender.'

"Can it, Four-Eyes. I'm not surrendering a damn thing." Yep, words like that would always bring out Kacchan's combative nature. Unfortunately, it would also make him ignore the context of his own words, and now to everyone else it seemed like Kacchan had a secret girlfriend that he wanted to hide even though he was only focusing on the last phrase.

"Ah, so that's why Bakugo sought to deny me my pleasure. Well it's hardly fair that one man should get the action all to themselves while the rest of us are left out to starve, never having the opportunity to live among the angels because of one man's hubris," Mineta rambled to himself, still leaning against the wall.

Sero just tilted his head, looking at the short boy. "There are so many things wrong with those statements."

"He's so weird" Izuku found himself saying.

"No longer my angels! Your transcendental bosoms shall be mine to witness!" Mineta began using that quirk of his to climb the walls and, though Ida got up as if intending to stop him, the shortest among them was actually astonishingly nimble when, well, sufficiently motivated. Izuku got out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist immediately, as he prepared to carry Mineta to the nearest medical facility after one of the girls inevitably dealt with him. However, instead, that Kota kid from earlier – he got a jolt of pain in his midsection just from the sight of him – appeared at the top of the wall and successfully dealt with Mineta. Before he could relax, however, Kota was falling off the wall, and he jumped into action to save the kid.

He was walking back to their rooms after taking Kota to Mandalay, thinking about why the kid hated heroes. Okay, sure, who was he to tell someone the proper way to deal with losing their parents, but it was silly to take out an anger that should be directed at villains toward heroes. Kota's parents were dedicated to rescuing others and saving people's lives so it was only right to be mad at the person who killed them, not heroism in general. Sure, maybe not all heroes had the purest motivations, but he wants to rescue others and give people hope, Kacchan wants to defeat villains, Uraraka wants to help her family, and Ida wants to continue in his brother's footsteps.

"Something on your mind you damn nerd?" Kacchan was walking in his direction, wearing baggy shorts and a loose black t-shirt. The blonde looked so laid back, with his hands in his pockets and a slight backwards lean. He couldn't help but wonder why he was in the middle of the woods, in-between facilities, but knew that asking was almost definitely not going to get a direct answer.

"Oh hey Kacchan. Everyone get out of the spring?"

"Not sure. I had to get out to show a Grape my wrath and then I said fuck it, didn't wanna get back in. Now, whatever you're thinking about, just spill it."

"I was just thinking, Kota's angry at heroes because his parents were heroes and were killed. So I'm going to show him what real heroism is! I, uh, just don't know if I should do something or maybe wait for an opportunity?"

"Moron, teh, wasting your time worrying about some random kid."

"Saving people is never a waste of time."

"Listen Nerd, when there's a group of villains out there, you really think you need to spend your time as a therapist for one kid?" They were standing just a foot or two apart now, just the two of them as far as he could tell.

"Maybe it doesn't make sense to you Kacchan, because I know it's not completely logical or cool or anything, but I just can't sit around and do nothing when I know there's something I could do to help someone. Everyone is worth the time, even if their problems involve more than just stopping a villain." Kacchan stood there for a second, before a hungry look overtook his features that made Izuku feel red in the face. Well, the two of them were alone and there wasn't any reason to think anyone else would be walking by at this time so maybe they could… then suddenly the look faded.

"Whatever Deku." The blonde turned around, putting his back to Izuku and walking away.

"K-Kacchan? Kacchan, what's wrong?" Bakugo stopped in his tracks, head hanging slightly but hands still in his pockets. Izuku walked up to him and awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder; it scared him a little bit how perfectly still his body was.

"I've been distracted, Deku!" Kacchan exploded, voice dripping with heated anger. Though, he didn't knock Izuku's arm off. "I've been wasting my time on a whole bunch of shit that doesn't even matter when I should have been pushing ahead of everyone else. Instead, I'm letting these nobodies slow me down! Do you know how much damn time I wasted studying with that fucking idiot Kirishima? It's a joke!"

So, this probably had something to do with the way that everyone else performed in the little test they had gone through today. Considering how advanced he started out, it must seem to him that everyone else is progressing faster in their skills and that he hasn't tried hard enough. It was silly really but, then again, it wasn't really surprising. There was nothing in the world that Kacchan was more confident in than himself so if he failed himself then, well, it had the same impact on him as Izuku would feel if All Might failed him.

"No, you're wrong!" His voice answered, almost by its own in response to seeing the way Kacchan was beating himself up. "It wasn't a waste of time; you helped him pass the written portion, he was in the top ten!"

"He failed the practical anyway!"

"It was a bad matchup; he was paired with Sato and they both have a time limit on their quirks."

"A hero doesn't get to lose just because they have a bad matchup. A hero has to win, no matter what, no excuses!"

"You haven't been wasting your time, Kacchan. You won the Sports Festival. You helped Kirishima get to the top half of the class. Everybody in our class is training as hard as they can because they've seen how confident and skilled you are at fighting and they want some of that confidence for themselves." Feeling suddenly comfortable, Izuku took a step to be right behind Bakugo and rested his head on the blonde's left shoulder. "You're awesome, Kacchan. But quit focusing on all the wrong things."

"Deku, you know, if you're trying to seduce me, it really is a waste of your time." He felt his face heat up; honestly, he was just trying to be comforting and he hadn't been thinking anything like that! "I've been ready to fuck you up." There was something about the plain seriousness of the blonde's voice that made Izuku practically quiver. It made him remember some of the looks the other shot him in the spring earlier and suddenly he was completely hard and already feeling desperate to take care of it. His underwear was a little uncomfortable though; what kind was he wearing again?

Before he could think about that, Bakugo turned around and then pressed their lips together, initiating a heated exchange that immediately started getting both of them hot and bothered as their hands once again started exploring each others' bodies. Izuku could barely stand the sudden rush; remembering and fantasizing about the contact between the two of them didn't even compare to the real deal. Eventually, however, they broke away, both slightly panting.

"K-Kacchan… wait… we can't do anything here."

"Why the fuck not?" The way Kacchan said it really made Izuku forget every single bit of reasoning he had for a second. Honestly it was almost silly how affected he could be by the other teen. When Kacchan said 'Why not' with so much overwhelming confidence and seriousness, it really did make it seem like there wasn't a reason.

"Well, oh, somebody could walk up on us, or hear something, plus there's a kid who could be wandering around!"

"I knew you were a pervert, Deku. Thinking about what other people will hear? What exactly were you thinking we'd be doing?" Izuku blushed violently and Bakugo had a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh, I bet you I know. You thought I was going to push you up against that tree and that you were going to wrap your legs around me, pull me closer until I was practically inside you then beg for me to finally take you? Damn, yeah, I bet someone would hear us because there's no way you wouldn't be loud as fuck. You would be so busy feeling my back with your hands you wouldn't even feel yours getting scratched by the bark. Hah, you were totally lost in that little fantasy land of yours, huh Nerd? I'll bet you were so lost you forgot that you're out here in nothing but that skimpy little towel."

He squeaked and backed away slightly; he had forgotten he was only wearing a towel somehow! Probably because, with Kacchan around, his body was frequently warm enough to feel like he had clothes on. Next thing he knew the other's hands were on his shoulder before he was twirled around; a second after that Kacchan's body was pressed extremely closely against him, especially around the hip area.

"Ah!" It felt weird and embarrassing to have Kacchan's crotch rubbing against him but he couldn't deny how good it felt, even through two layers of Kacchan's clothing and the towel that he was wearing he could feel the heat. He didn't really feel ready to actually go through with what the action was simulating – no matter how much Kacchan's words made him fantasize it – but it was pretty easy to accept this as a pleasant alternative. Next thing he knew, one of the blonde's hands managed to sneak under the tight fold of the towel and start jerking him roughly. It was the first time Kacchan had actually touched him there directly and it felt so natural he would have been worried if he weren't so distracted.

"I bet you think I lose control when you strut around, don't you Deku? Next time you want this you probably think you just have to get shirtless and wait around. Some idiots might even think it was cute to say they lose control. But that's stupid; that's stupid as fuck. I'm in total control of myself Deku; I know exactly what I'm doing and who I'm doing it too. I could have not met you here, I could've stopped at any point. I could stop right now. But I. Don't. Want. To." Every one of the final words was said slowly, deliberately, perfectly timed with a thrust and a tug. "Don't you get it you Nerd? Wrapped in a towel or dressed in a swimsuit, school uniform, hero uniform, it doesn't fucking matter. All you have to do is want it and I'm gonna provide."

"Kacchan!" Izuku said, no longer able to hold his release. A second later, Bakugo groaned loudly himself. After that, they were both panting, legs feeling weak and shaky. After about a minute of just standing there, both of their breathing started to return to normal and Bakugo simply started walking in the direction of their lodging. It took Izuku less than a second to start walking alongside him, though he didn't understand how Bakugo had already returned to his aloof stride with his hands in his pockets. Izuku couldn't help it as his mind wandered to their earlier conversation.

"H-hey, Kacchan" He also couldn't help the nerves that crept up as he thought of his next question.

"Spit it out, damn Deku."

"Do you – do you think I'm a distraction? I mean, you said earlier that you were distracted by Kirishima and the other students so I guess I couldn't help but wonder..."

"The fuck kind of stupid question is that?" Bakugo interrupted, easily without even thinking about it. "Quit overthinking things, you damn Nerd. You're way ahead of Red-head. And how the hell can I be distracted by something that belongs to me?"

In a Kacchan way, the blonde was saying that it wasn't a waste of time to think about him and therefore it couldn't be a distraction.

Izuku smiled broadly.

"Thanks Kacchan."

* * *

A/N: Since there's some demand and this is fun to write for (seriously, I love the challenge of trying to have them be in-character) I've decided to expand the story. I haven't quite decided on whether it will be a 3 or a 4 shot yet. I'm thinking on a 4 shot and, if it is, Chapter 3 probably won't have anything very sexy in it. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter; it may be a bit fluffy for some but oh well. Also, the distraction thing was a fake-out meant to make fun of stories where the characters find a reason to break up with each other just to add some drama, hope you don't mind it!

(Also also, no, just because this story features Baku/Deku, doesn't mean I'm writing every character as being gay. But I think you probably got that from the hot spring scene.)

Thank you all for reading; please feel free to follow, favorite, review.


	3. Saving Kacchan

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia (and advise against reading if you aren't knowledgeable of events up to at least the conclusion of Anime Season 3)

He really never thought he would feel this way again after inheriting One-for-All. The quirk used by the Symbol of Peace All Might himself, with an insane amount of versatility and potential. He had thought that these types of days would leave him behind; sure, he knew that he wasn't going to have a perfect life or anything and that there would be a lot of struggling but this one feeling in particular he wanted to never have again. The feeling of helplessness, like he hadn't been able to do anything useful and wouldn't be able to do anything useful about it.

Kacchan was gone, taken by the League of Villains. It was unbelievable. The League had been able to find their training camp, distract the instructors, and isolate students in order to carry out an attack with one purpose: taking Kacchan. Izuku had needed to go all out in order to stop one of the stronger enemy fighters but he thought that, getting a group together, they would be able to escort Kacchan to safety. Somehow, ever, amid the distraction and the chaos, one of the Villains had been able to use a quirk to capture him. It didn't seem like they had lost, though, until they managed to break him and Fumikage out of the Villain's quirk at the last second, only to grab Fumikage and watch as Kacchan got dragged backwards, arm outstretched.

" _Stay back, Deku._ " He could still hear Kacchan's words in his head, see the look in his eyes. It wasn't one of desperation, or even anger, it was tinted with fear. But Kacchan wouldn't fear for himself. The fear was for Izuku. It was his fault. For a long time afterwards, he had been in disbelief, a combination of adrenaline and shearing pain from his torn-up arms distracting him from the moment. That moment was gone, though. Eventually, the seizures stopped and the painkillers and healing kicked in. Somehow, though, it wasn't until he was surrounded by his classmates that all his emotions hit him at once.

Izuku was crying. He'd been crying for what felt like forever by this point and he had pretty much forgotten about all the other people there as their words sounded like gibberish to his ears. The person he'd known longer than anyone else, the person he knew better than anyone else, the person he wanted approval from more than anyone else. That person was in the hands of those villains and Izuku hadn't been able to stop it from happening. And of course Kacchan would never be scared by them, he'd tell them off at the first opportunity and try to escape, no matter how ridiculous that seemed. Maybe even try to fight all the villains himself, depending on his mood. Who knows what they'd do to him then?

That thought just made everything worse and the painkillers flowing through him probably did not help him try to get it under control. He thought he was sobbing now too but there were too many thoughts running around in his head to waste time thinking about that. He couldn't even use his hands to stop the tears because they were both fully bandaged and incapable of movement, basically just brutal reminders of how his body was still not ready to wield the power he was given. It was so unfair. Everything was so unfair. He and Kacchan were closer than ever, finally figuring things out and getting comfortable, and Kacchan was taken away.

"MIDORIYA!" His trance was finally broken by the sound of a classmates voice and he looked in that direction. His eyes were so watery and bloodshot that he couldn't even see clearly at this point; he did not want to know how pathetic he must look to all of them. Still he could see the red hair and knew it was Kirishima. He really did not want to imagine the way Kacchan would be looking at him right now. Those red eyes, looking down at him, the slightest bit of worry apparent but a scowl on his face. His arms would be crossed in front of his body too but none of that could happen because he'd be smiling if Kacchan were here and the kidnapping failed. "Midoriya, are you okay?"

He started trying to pull himself together, at least a little bit. "He-he's gone… Kacchan's gone..." His throat felt completely dry and it felt uncomfortable to even speak, even if it was a mumble. Still, hearing those words leave his own lips left him with a terrible feeling. It had been about a week since their first kiss in a locker room but Izuku knew the basics about how he felt: he never wanted to be without Kacchan again. He had already known it, had already convinced himself that he loved the other teen, but this was the one of the worst possible ways to test it out practically.

"Midoriya, Bakugo was a classmate to all of us. We are all affected by his kidnapping and I don't think any of us are happy with our role in stopping it. Still, I have to ask: Why does Bakugo mean so much to you? It's always been apparent that you two have an extreme impact on each other." Todoroki's calm voice was a good medication for his frayed mind and he finally found his ability to think clearly returning to him.

"I don't think it's really possible to explain," he began, voice sounding sheepish, "but Kacchan and I have known each other since we were four years old. I can remember back then, the two of us, we would catch glimpses of All Might on TV and talk about how awesome he was. Even then, Kacchan wanted to be better than All Might someday. I guess… he's always been the one that made it apparent how far I would have to go to reach the top. He was something real, someone who always reminded me how hard I needed to work. For a long time, we weren't on the best terms but even then I've always known Kacchan better than anyone else. I think that I pushed him further too."

Oh sure, it was almost ridiculous to say that a quirkless kid like him could have pushed someone as gifted as Kacchan, but that was really the only logical way to think about things. Why else would Kacchan have given him more attention, even if it was negative, than all the other students?

"If one of the goals of the League is to recruit Bakugo, do you think there's any possibility?" The entire room was silent now and Izuku felt a bit of anger swell in his chest from the suggestion. Still, he reminded himself it was just a regular question and that he didn't need to be too defensive of Kacchan.

"Never. Kacchan may be rude and may throw around threats, and it may look like he's too proud of himself, but he's never tried to hide his personality because he thinks being deceitful is cowardly and villainous. He could never be a villain because he thinks that villains are losers who just couldn't make it any other way. Kacchan believes that, in the end, the hero has to always win because that's what heroes do." Just thinking about him in this way was enough for Izuku to finally be able to draw in consecutive deep breaths and to get his heart beat back to normal. "They'd just waste their time trying to recruit him. It just scares me because I don't know how much time they're willing to waste."

"Then we won't give them that time. We'll go after him and get him ourselves!" Everyone was staring at Kirishima now and Izuku felt his spirits lift up ever so slightly at the proclamation. "Yesterday, I overheard Momo talking to All-Might; apparently, she was able to put a tracker on a Noumu. We can follow that signal and we'd be able to get Bakugo back before they have time to do anything terrible!"

"That's preposterous!" Ida said, authoritatively. "Even ignoring the cowardly act of eavesdropping, if Momo has told All-Might then it is safe to presume that Pro Heroes are already being called to take action. It would be foolish for us to risk our lives taking action when the proper channels have already been contacted."

"I know it's foolish," Kirishima said through gritted teeth, "but they took him! They took my friend and I did nothing about it! What the hell kind of man could I call myself if I didn't do anything, especially when I have the chance."

"The kind who didn't break laws like a villain!" Ida immediately fired back, shutting the red-head down. It was clear from their reactions that the majority of the class sided with him instead of Kirishima.

"You're wrong, Ida," Izuku found himself saying, not being able to get the picture of Kacchan getting pulled away out of his head. "I know why you're saying all these things. We got in trouble because of you going after the Hero Killer. You think this is similar to Hosu. But it's not, Ida. You did that for revenge. If we go after Kacchan, we'd be breaking the rules in order to save one of our classmates. We wouldn't look for a fight, we wouldn't even want one, we'd just look for any way to get him out of there and back here with us. We don't need to pick a fight. We just need to get Kacchan back! I need to get him back!" Izuku didn't even realize that the final two sentences were said in a yell.

The room was silent for a few moments before the door opened. "Excuse me, I need a moment to speak with the patient privately," a doctor said. "All of you must leave the room at once." As the rest of his classmates left, Kirishima stayed behind just a second longer.

"Listen Midoriya, I know it's a bad idea in your condition, but we've talked to Momo. We're going to rescue Bakugo tonight. Me, Momo, and Todoroki. We'll wait outside the hospital for a bit before going."

Izuku didn't need a second to think about it. He was never one to be a rule-breaker but he would never be able to follow rules that prevented him from saving people. Truthfully, it shouldn't have even mattered that it was Kacchan who needed rescuing; just knowing that anyone out there was being held by the League of Villains and having the chance to free them should be enough to risk everything. Looking inward, he realized it probably wouldn't have been. If it weren't Kacchan, he would agree that it was best to leave it to the Pro Heroes, especially since lives were at stake and he and his classmates were still just in training. Especially when All Might himself was involved in the rescue effort. It made him feel bad to realize that, were the situation different, he might have been persuaded by Ida.

However, in this situation, it was Kacchan. And he was going.

* * *

Ida decided to join them for the rescue, on the grounds of being there to prevent a confrontation. The five of them were standing behind a wall, Izuku being the only one who could see clearly. Best Jeanist had been defeated in an instant by a villain but thankfully All Might had shown up to take control of that fight. Except, All Might wasn't really in control because the villain was holding his own really well. He knew then that it had to be the same villain that had inflicted that grave wound onto All Might years before and he couldn't help but feel the slightest sense of fear at the whole situation. Besides that, there was one thing that made him feel happy: Kacchan was here.

Unfortunately, Kacchan was fighting against three villains all by himself. Izuku wanted nothing more than to go in there, even in his current state, but Ida was not going to let him. He needed to come up with a plan but with that powerful villain around it was going to be very difficult to find a way to get it done. A villain capable of dealing with multiple Pros including Best Jeanist in an instant was a force to be reckoned with. Thankfully, All Might had showed up and the two were mostly occupied with one another. In the meantime, he couldn't help but admire the way that Kacchan was able to actually fend off his opponents. It was obvious that Kacchan was one-hundred percent serious from the calculating look on his face, one that Izuku was actually not used to seeing on the other teen in a fight. Usually Kacchan enjoyed himself more.

There was always something strangely graceful in watching Kacchan fight. The blond had instinctual, natural reactions mixed in with hours upon hours of dedicated training and the ability to instantly process every move of himself and his opponent. It looked completely natural to most people, he could tell from the way his classmates talked about it at the Festival, yet instinct was just a small part of what made Kacchan a good fighter. If there was anything he'd learned from watching his fights in that same Festival, it was that Kacchan could instantly switch between natural reactions, planned attacks, and completely improvised yet fully thought out attacks. It made him unpredictable and dangerous. Izuku wanted to be able to get to that level but he still needed to get his body able to handle One-for-All to really do it. It would be pointless to invest too much in his overall fighting style at five-percent if the increased speed and power of his moves at ten-percent made it impossible to execute. Still, that didn't mean there weren't things he was practicing.

Finally a plan formed in his head and he informed the others. They all looked at him like he was crazy but he told them that it was definitely going to work. Really though, he was only pretty sure it would work. It would make use of almost everyone's quirks and rely heavily on Kacchan and All Might to make sure it actually worked. There were no two people he would rather put his trust in. He waited for a slight opening before they put the plan into action. Using One for All and Ida's Recipro Burst for speed and Kirishima's Hardening quirk to burst through a wall then having Todoroki use his Ice quirk to form a ramp to send them flying quickly through the air.

"Kacchan!" "Bakugo!" He and Kirishima yelled simultaneously. Izuku looked down at the blond, who was already rushing toward them using his explosions to propel himself into the air toward Kirishima who held his hand outstretched. Izuku couldn't stop himself from smiling seeing the two connect and his heart skipped a beat seeing a smile on Bakugo's face. He had done it, he had managed to rescue Kacchan, albeit with the help of his friends.

* * *

The four of them had made their way to the train station after their escape, narrowly avoiding capture thanks to the intervention of Mount Lady but having an event free travel afterwards. They hadn't bothered talking or slowing at all until they were actually in the station, the three of them knowing fully well that the rescue was not over until Bakugo was back at UA. Izuku couldn't have guessed exactly why Kacchan was quiet but figured the guy probably was just lost in thought. There was no telling what the villains had done or said but Izuku was not too worried; there was no way they'd be able to rattle Kacchan.

"Well alright! It looks like Operation Rescue Bakugo was a success! It's good to have you back buddy," Kirishima said, with a smile on his face. Bakugo just scoffed at the red-head.

"The fuck are you talking about? I had everything under control with those losers. Just needed to get out so All Might could really let loose." Izuku was standing next to Bakugo, not wanting to leave the blond's immediate proximity out of fear they could be separated again or something even worse might happen. As excited as he was to have Kacchan back, safe and sound and unharmed, his attention shifted almost entirely to the coverage of the fight between All Might and that villain. Just from what he'd seen earlier, there was no doubt it was the strongest villain Izuku had encountered in his entire life. The sheer evilness of the man's presence also confirmed he was the worst.

The fight between the two of them was the most intense that Izuku had ever seen. Their power seemed to be on an entirely different level, each of them bouncing back from hits that would have knocked out or even killed weaker opponents as if it was nothing. For a while, it seemed like All Might was running out of power; he had even showed his true form, much to the shock of all the other viewers. It was as surprising to them as it had been to Izuku the first time. Somehow, All Might managed to find some hidden reserve of power on a few occasions to land hits on the opponent but it was never enough to keep him down. Miraculously, with one final burst of energy, All Might managed to defeat the villain who was left down in a crater. It was the most heroic thing Izuku had ever seen. All Might then managed to raise one fist into the air and look directly into a camera.

"You're next." The crowd around them cheered deafeningly for the triumph of their hero, and Izuku overheard some people talking and realized they thought it was a declaration to all villains that All Might was after them. But Izuku knew what it really meant; All Might's time as a hero was done and the torch was being passed. Passed on to him. He wasn't ready for this; he wasn't ready at all. All Might was the strongest hero there had ever been, the Symbol of Peace that constantly held the forces of villainy at bay. How could he be done?

Izuku burst into tears at the realization that his idol and favorite hero, from the time he was four years old, would now be incapable of continuing to fight. It just seemed impossible that the same hero who always burst onto the scene with a smile on his face could be forced to retire due to injury. All Might seemed like the type of person who would be a hero forever, an unstoppable force of good. Of course, that very image is what made him such a tempting target to villains. Suddenly, he felt an arm drape itself around his shoulders.

"He was talking to you, Deku." Kacchan's voice reached his ear, surprisingly softly. Of course Kacchan knew what All Might meant, Kacchan was probably the only other person besides All Might and Gran Torino who knew. The difference was that Kacchan had put it all together himself; the blond was just brilliant that way. It was then Izuku realized that Bakugo would be having a hard time dealing with it as well. After all, All Might had always been Kacchan's favorite hero too, and the one hero he ever looked up to. The only hero he thought it was worthwhile to compare his skills too. Of course it would hurt Kacchan to have the same realization as Izuku that All Might's crime fighting days were done. "Don't you think, even for a second, that this means a damn thing you nerd. I'm still going to be Number One."

Izuku couldn't help but smile. As always, Kacchan was confident and believed fully in himself. It was really something that Izuku should take to heart, especially now that All Might was relying on him. Feeling a little calmer, he leaned his head onto Kacchan's chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the other's arm wrapped around him. It felt different to the heated interactions they had thus far but it was enjoyable in an entirely different way. Just him and Kacchan, together, no longer kept apart. He wiped away his tears and smiled slightly. "You'll make a great Number Two hero Kacchan, way better than even Endeavor."

The blond scowled at Izuku though didn't remove his arm. "You're fucking delusional, damn Nerd. You think I give a shit about All Might's endorsement? He may be the number one hero but clearly his judgment is fucked."

"I will be Number One, Kacchan." His voice had a strong confidence that felt almost unfamiliar to him; he didn't know where it came from. He hated sounding like he didn't support Kacchan or something but Izuku knew that there would only be one hero at the top of the rankings. It would be the hero Deku. Looking into Kacchan's eyes, he expected the guy to at least look a little pissed; instead, he was met with a look that sent shivers down his spine. It was an absolutely ravenous look, burning red eyes staring straight at him with a slight smirk showing off teeth present as well. Deciding not to fall into it too much, he closed his eyes again and just went back to enjoying the way his head felt on Kacchan's chest. They didn't need any, ummm, 'problems' arising.

"W-what the..." He heard the familiar voice of Kirishima say from behind, causing his eyes to pop open. Of course it hadn't been just 'him and Kacchan,' there were plenty of others around, including two of his classmates! Before he could panic and pull away, Kacchan's grip tightened around him and after a second he turned the two of them to face the red-head. Izuku decided not to fight the embrace; it did feel nice to be pressed up against Bakugo in a comforting, soothing way. Of course, he still couldn't help the red rushing to his face whenever he saw the surprised expressions of Kirishima and Ida. He looked over at Kacchan's face only to see the typical calm, collected, yet somewhat threatening look on the blond's face.

"Problem?" Kacchan's voice said, dangerously, as if to remind Kirishima of who he was dealing with. Kacchan was a natural at a lot of things but his intimidation tactics were truly on another level.

"You… you two look pretty close?" Kirishima continued.

"That so?"

"Yeah. A-are the two of you, well, ya know, I mean, I guess there's always been a weird kinda connection but still..."

"Shut the hell up." It wasn't an angry phrase, more like the typical way Kacchan would say that when Kirishima said something Bakugo deemed stupid or pointless. It was common to hear in Class 1-A.

"All I'm saying is that, when we were in the hot spring, and I said you had a girlfriend, well, did I really mean that you had a boyfriend? I mean there's nothing wrong with that of course and we'll be bros either way! I'm just curious is all. Oh, ummm, not like, curious as in… you know…" Kirishima's voice trailed off as he realized that maybe he had lost track of whatever he was saying. "I like girls," he added simply, after a few seconds. Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Bakugo! As your Class Representative, it is of utmost importance to me that I know the standings of my classmates in relation to each other so that I can watch for any negative impacts on their performances. Therefore, I must know: are the two of you in a non-platonic relationship?" There was nothing Izuku could do to prevent his blush from increasing even further as the question Kirishima wanted to ask was rephrased with less leeway to dodge. It just felt too embarrassing for him to want to talk about. It somehow didn't actually help that Ida sounded so formal when asking.

"What a stupid question, Four-Eyes." Izuku knew that it was up to him to make things clear since Kacchan could certainly be difficult at times. Or maybe Kacchan wanted to give Izuku the chance to deny it or something. Maybe that would be for the best, deny everything and say that it was just so nice to have Kacchan back. Sure, Ida and Kirishima would think it was a little weird to see them so close still, but everyone knew that he and Kacchan had a bit of a weird friendship/rivalry so they'd probably let it slide. Then he could spend more time figuring out what was really going on between the two of them, learning what exactly Kacchan wanted of him and what he wanted of Kacchan. It would probably be the best thing to do.

Instead, getting rid of all feelings of embarrassment for a brief second, he leaned up and gave Kacchan a quick kiss on the cheek. Bakugo attempted to keep the calm glare on his face but Izuku could swear it was just a little softer. Ida looked dumbfounded; Kirishima chuckled.

"Isn't that just adorable!"

Kacchan growled.

* * *

A/N: The latest update. Not sure what else to say; obviously this was an emotional chapter for Izuku/Bakugo. It covers a lot of ground in a short period of time but I mostly only covered the divergences from canon. Maybe it's a little fluffy? I don't know, it's hard to tell; I mean, it IS a story about a relationship after all and it doesn't feel like ridiculous fluff. I know this chapter may have been rather mild in some ways but the next should make up for it. I'm just going to stop putting a cap on the number of chapters this story will be because I don't really know. I may call it complete after the next one or decide to continue, it just depends on how the writing goes.

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to follow, favorite, or review. Until next time.


	4. Move-In Day at Heights Alliance!

Chapter 4

There were a lot of reasons to want to be a hero. For some people it was money, others fame, a few for social status, several out of obligation, and occasionally a few who just didn't know what else they would do and happened to have a quirk. Izuku was perfectly accepting of all of these reasons because, at the end of the day, a hero was a hero and the laws helped to ensure that even somewhat selfish heroes were serving the greater good. For Izuku, however, there was one very simple reason. He wanted to be the one who showed up in a bad situation and made people feel like they would be safe, no matter what. The person that people looked up to and had faith in to save them from despair.

He understood the way that Asui felt; the class as a whole was clearly against breaking the rules to try to save Bakugo so it was unfair of them to go and do it anyway. It violated the trust and respect they had for one another so he apologized. And yet, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to truly believe that he had been in the wrong. Even if he hadn't done it, he would have always felt that he should have been involved. Plus, there was no telling how things could have gone differently if they hadn't been there. It was almost impossible Kacchan could have held off so many villains forever, no other heroes were at the scene when they made their rescue effort, and All Might needed to be able to focus everything into defeating the villain.

Truthfully, he did feel badly. Yet, at the same time, he didn't feel regret. It was a very strange thing to him and he hoped he could avoid any situations like this in the future. All of the students in class 1-A had a certain bond with one another and it was not fair to have to break it. He couldn't find it in himself to believe that he was in the wrong, even if Mr. Aizawa had said they could have all been expelled for their actions. The words he told Kacchan in the forest on the first night of their training camp came to his mind. 'I just can't sit around and do nothing when when I know there's something I could do to help someone. Everyone is worth the time.'

The move-in day to the Heights Alliance dormitory had been an event to say the least, with most people allowing the others to have a peak into their room in order to see how they lived. Asui had decided to talk to them about the rescue operation afterwards. Overall, the dormitory building was very nice. The rooms were decently sized and there was a nice lounge area on the first floor alongside kitchens and laundry as well. Everyone had already decorated their own room in a unique style that seemed to fit their personality but they hadn't seen everyone's room. Bakugo and Mineta were stand-outs; no one wanted to try to force their way into Kacchan's room and no one wanted to look inside Mineta's room at any cost. He had walked to Kacchan's room.

Ida and Kirishima, thus far, had not mentioned anything to the class about the two of them. It was obvious because there's no way nobody would have mentioned anything or at least given them an inquisitive look. He wanted to know why and since he himself had not done anything about it, besides have a bit of anxiety wondering how everyone would react which he figured was perfectly normal for a guy in his first relationship, he wondered if maybe Bakugo had. He knocked on the door three times.

"Come in Deku!" Izuku had no idea how Bakugo knew it was him; Kacchan's voice had a strong yet somewhat exhausted undertone to it that confused him. After opening the door, Izuku realized that he shouldn't have been surprised. There was a workout bench complete with weights and a home gym that was good for working out multiple other muscle groups. Aside from that there was simply a bed, with red sheets and a black comforter, and a dresser on which sat just one item. A simple All-Might action figure, like one of the ones they would have had from when they were children. Since it was move-in day everything was in order but somehow he knew that things would stay that way. "Close the door." Kacchan himself was on the bench press, sitting up and doing curls with dumb bells.

"Kacchan, you know, we have all this stuff available..." it felt like it needed to be said. It just felt unnecessary since there was workout equipment regularly available at the school itself.

"This stuff's just for light workouts. Now what the hell do you want?" Those red eyes were looking at him but they didn't hold anything aside from general apathy. Izuku supposed it was better than resent or any kind of anger but he couldn't help but miss the more… passionate glances from the other. There was something special about Kacchan's eyes that seemed to be able to draw him in.

"How did you know it was me at the door?"

"Red-Head doesn't have the common fucking decency to knock."

"Oh." He supposed that made some sense. "Well, I was hanging out with the others all day. I-I couldn't help but notice that they didn't seem to know about us. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Deku, how the fuck are you going to come into my room and ask such a damn stupid question?"

Okay, maybe it was a bit silly. After all, he had already reasoned out before that Kacchan would not particularly care if whatever was going on between them was open and not a secret. Deceit was simply not really a part of the guy's character, as far as Izuku had ever known, so anything revolving around a continued effort to lie was pretty much out of the question. However, there was one thing that made him think that it was a real possibility. "Okay, but, earlier, I saw you give something to Kirishima. What was that about?"

The blond placed the weights on the ground and stood up, staring straight at Izuku for a second before rolling his eyes. "None of your business. I don't like owing people; now I don't." Izuku, for as much as he felt he understood Bakugo, did not quite understand this particular statement but figured it probably had nothing to do with the two of them. More likely, it must have been something involving the rescue that Kacchan didn't want everyone to notice. Probably something that would have made it seem like he had a soft side which would have annoyed Bakugo, hence distracting everyone first.

"…If you say so. I guess I just can't help but wonder why Ida and Kirishima wouldn't say anything about us. I mean, it's not like they have any bigger reasons to hide it do they?"

"You damn Nerd, you spend too much of your time worrying about whatever the hell other people are doing and why they're doing it. It doesn't matter."

"Maybe you're right, Kacchan." Izuku felt himself building up his nerve a little bit, noticing that the gap between them had subconsciously decreased to the point they were within arms reach of one another. At this point, it felt like it would almost be easy to grab the other teen and roughly embrace him but that wasn't what he wanted right now. He wanted to talk about… the two of them. What they were. "I, uh, well," the built-up nerve faded rapidly and was replaced by a blush. "I guess I've just been pretty nervous about this whole, you know, situation." He knew his voice cracked in there somewhere.

"Stop overthinking." It came out like some kind of order and suddenly there was a look in Kacchan's eye. Oh sure, his face was the same carved-from-stone apathy the blond had developed over the years but Izuku could see the energy in those eyes. It was like the guy had some kind of switch he could just turn off/on; one second Bakugo looked slightly annoyed then the next like he wanted to push someone against a wall and devour them. Izuku did his best not to give in to the look and get on with the conversation, as boring as that option felt.

"I don't know how you don't care about these things, Kacchan. Don't you think it's going to be annoying having Kirishima tease you for, uh, well, having a..." the word attempted to hide itself but he finally forced it from his tongue, "boyfriend?" Barely had the word left his mouth before Bakugo closed the distance between them, initiating a kiss that felt almost desperate. Izuku could only respond naturally, having no reservations any longer about the action that had once seemed so taboo. Kacchan's hands gripped him tightly around the waist, holding him in place. Izuku hadn't really had any places to go anywhere though. After a few mind-numbing seconds, the blond pulled away.

"Let me hear it, Nerd." A shiver went down his spine as he tried to think of what the other could be talking about. It probably had something to do with what he had just said so he did his best to think of it, even under duress.

"B-boyfriend?" It was the last thing he said so reasonably that felt like it had to be right. It was still such a strange, foreign word to apply to himself but if it made Kacchan happy he'd be all too eager to use it more often. Honestly, it was shameful how much the other could affect him while seemingly not even trying. However, the blond scowled slightly so Izuku guessed he had not gotten it quite right. "Tease?"

"Wrong." Okay, Kacchan had not corrected him after saying 'boyfriend' but the other had scowled so that probably meant it was part of the answer, just not the part that had particularly affected him. He didn't know why everything had to be some kind of mental puzzle with the guy. Remembering the other words, suddenly it clicked in his head what the other wanted to hear.

"You have a boyfriend!" Okay, maybe he had gotten a bit too excited but he was pretty happy to have figured out Kacchan's little puzzle and also a little happy that the explosive-user was accepting enough of the label. Izuku had thought it might seem a bit too sappy. He could see Kacchan visibly perk-up at the phrasing and he couldn't help but smirk. Izuku still remembered what Kacchan had said at the end of their first encounter in the shower room, 'You belong to me.' Given the ultra-competitive mindset that Bakugo had, it made sense that the idea of ownership would appeal to him. "I'm your boyfriend, Kacchan."

Bakugo had a maniacal grin, a wild look in his eye that reminded Izuku of being in a fight with him more than anything else. Izuku was starting to wonder if something was wrong with himself because it seemed ridiculous that such a look could be… well… arousing. It all depended on the context, he supposed.

"Is that so? And what the hell makes you think you can say something like that?"

Izuku gulped, some part of him understanding the challenge from Bakugo. He could feel himself becoming caught up in the moment, and due to the occasions they had been close like this before, he did not feel entirely as nervous as he used to.

"Because I can do this..." he leaned into a kiss, Bakugo simply standing still and letting Izuku fully initiate things. After a few seconds of a surprisingly calm embrace he pulled away, "And nobody else can!" There was a sudden calmness that overcame all of Bakugo's features, making Izuku suddenly gulp nervously and wonder if he had said something wrong. The other teen just stood there, for at least thirty seconds, red eyes boring into him with all of Kacchan's analytical powers obviously working.

"Fuck, you're such a damn sap." The next moment Bakugo leaned forward and started a much more passionate, aggressive exchange than Izuku had moments before. For a brief second, Izuku wondered why exactly he couldn't initiate something like this the way that Kacchan could. His feelings were strong enough, his desire was definitely through the roof, and he felt somewhat confident about their interactions. Maybe it just really wasn't his style? Cohesive thought quickly went out the window, however, whenever Kacchan thrust forward, grinding their hips together.

"Kacchan!" Izuku said, breaking away. The next thing he knew, a hand grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled it slightly. Surprised by the action, Izuku simply let his head sway along with the motion.

"Deku..." Bakugo's lowered his lips away from Izuku's, focusing instead on traveling down the exposed neck. The moment Kacchan's lips touched his neck Izuku couldn't help but moan slightly due to the unusual yet unique feeling compared to all the other ways they'd interacted. The next second he was pretty sure he heard Kacchan actually growl before nipping – with his teeth! – the skin right where the shoulder met the neck. It was not very rough, almost surprising given Bakugo's nature, but it made Izuku feel like melting.

"Pl… please..." He sounded feeble and pathetic and Izuku knew it. Kacchan's head lifted away slightly, making Izuku feel even more desperate. Still, deep in his mind, he knew that the best way to get what he wanted was not to beg for it. He took a second to compose himself. "Do that again, Kacchan." There was a rough thrust between their hips, and the second Izuku was lost in that pleasure, he felt the blond bite roughly at the same patch of skin. Izuku almost finished right then and there, the combined sensations almost being too much for him to withstand. But, through sheer willpower, he managed to return from the edge. "Wait!" he said, hoping to have even one second to calm down.

"Can't you see I'm busy, damn Deku?" The hand left Izuku's hair, allowing the green-haired teen to lean his head forward even as the hand found itself sneaking underneath his shirt in the back. Kacchan, of course, was roughly caressing him but Izuku was definitely not opposed to the treatment. The other now stood straight in front of him, their bodies a tangled mess with Kacchan's arms all over the place and Izuku's legs trying desperately to maintain some kind of friction while being able to stand. He really didn't know how they had ended up in this kind of awkward positioning or how exactly it felt kind of natural. Then, in an instant, everything stopped.

"I'm hungry."

Izuku was brought out of his trance by the sudden statement, feeling a little confused at the shift in the situation. That crazed look was no longer in Bakugo's eyes. He thought that maybe his brain was malfunctioning. How did one go from making-out to... talking about hunger?

"Hungry as in… ummm… what?"

"You really are a fucking perv, huh?" The other teen backed away, putting on some shoes and running a hand through his hair as if that would somehow affect it. "You eat dinner yet, Deku?"

"Well, no, not yet."

"Tch, figures. Alright then, let's go." Kacchan immediately walked past him, heading for the door and leaving him feeling very confused. Hadn't the two of them just been… well… it just seemed like a strange time to take a dinner break, is all. Then again, Kacchan was working out so he probably had worked up a bit of an appetite. Unsure how to respond to the extreme shift, Izuku couldn't think to do anything but follow along.

Somehow, he found a moment to actually look at the situation. Kacchan looked absolutely stunning in his baggy workout clothes, even if they were just shorts and a black t-shirt. Somehow, he was certain that the blond could find a way to look good wearing anything. Or, of course, wearing nothing. Kacchan had a natural, casual attractiveness that did not need to be groomed or heavily maintained. Trying to do so, like Best Jeanist did, just ruined it because it went against the guy's personality. Izuku couldn't help but admire the other teen's physique as well because, simply put, Kacchan's muscles were ripped. The blond was not incredibly buff, necessarily, but that would not suit his fighting style which relied on speed just as much as brute strength. Kacchan's body, quirk, and personality were all tied together and inseparable. Changes to any of them would untie everything and ruin it. Izuku could admit that it was nice that body just so happened to be a very pleasant one to look at.

It amazed him really. He had never really looked at Bakugo in that way, at least not consciously, and all of a sudden it would be hard to ask himself to stop. The explosive teen was the only person who he'd ever really looked at in such a way. It felt like things had changed so quickly between them and yet, in a way, the constant closeness was something he'd always wanted. Sure, that desire had not always included… well… sheesh, he really was turning into a pervert wasn't he? Izuku shook his head to reorient his thoughts. He couldn't help but think again to what exactly Kacchan saw in him. He also wondered when Kacchan had started to see it because obviously the other teen started feeling differently about the two of them first. Bakugo didn't have the benefit of being pushed against a wall and kissed to help figure things out. He started thinking back to all their prior encounters, wondering if there had been any signs.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the communal kitchen on the first floor, even with Izuku dragging his feet being a little lost in thought. The cooking area was equipped with an oven, stove, refrigerator, microwave, cabinets, and dishes. Really it was nice to have a kitchen in their dorms; the cafeteria food was good but Izuku liked that they could also cook for themselves to help mix it up. It had a small dining area, with four tables with four chairs and led directly into the lounge with couches, chairs, and a TV. Nobody was in the lobby right now but them; Izuku figured everyone was in their room. Suddenly a question struck his mind.

"Is there even anything to cook with here?" He didn't know if there were any groceries, dishes, utensils, or any of that here; did the school provide things like that or were they expected to? It was something that had not even occurred to him before. Somehow, even from behind Bakugo, Izuku knew that the blond had rolled his eyes. After opening two cabinets, the other teen had already produced noodles and a pan. Kacchan must have found some time beforehand to scout out the area; he supposed that really should not be much of a surprise. He then proceeded to grab a cutting board and a knife, putting them on a counter before opening the refrigerator and hesitating for a second.

"School provided all the utensils. I bought a few things to cook." Izuku hadn't really been expecting an answer; usually the other liked to just let people figure things out on their own instead of giving straight answers. He just nodded his head as he watched Kacchan begin to quickly cut some vegetables and, somehow, it was no surprise to him that the other possessed a bit of skill at doing so. Izuku was certain he would not escape unscathed if he tried to go that fast and his slices certainly would not be so even.

"Are you a good cook, Kacchan?"

The blond just turned around, glare in his eyes. "Deku, just shut the hell up and..." there was a brief pause, and Izuku could swear he saw a slight hint of red on the other's face before Bakugo turned back around to facing the counter with a slight slump in his shoulders, "… and let me cook us dinner."

Izuku couldn't help but smile broadly at that idea, even if he was slightly embarrassed about not having thought of it that way. He went to the table nearest the cooking area and took a seat, where he could still see Bakugo clearly as he cooked. It was a lot of fun watching Kacchan in action; seeing the fluid movements and the concentration on the blond's face, only distinguishable from his resting apathetic face by the slightest difference in the tension around his eyes. He couldn't tell exactly what was being made, aside from some noodle dish, but it really didn't even matter to him given the circumstances.

The time flew by quickly as the two of them were silent; however, Izuku found it to be a comfortable silence. It felt good to not have to force conversation sometimes and to just enjoy a bit of peace. Usually he couldn't help but feel awkward and anxious when he wasn't doing anything hero-related so this was really a different experience. He also couldn't help but to blush a little at thinking about Kacchan cooking him dinner or, put another way, cooking dinner for the two of them. The blond had even explicitly said he was doing it, which just made it feel more intense. Was this what it felt like to go on a date?

Bakugo approached the table, carrying two rather large plates with steam coming off their contents in his bare hands. Seeing the blond looking at him intently as he did so made Izuku's heart skip a beat. He really was a sap, just like Kacchan had said earlier. The blond put them down, one plate for each of them.

"Yaki udon," Bakugo said, and Izuku looked down. Udon noodles with a few different types of vegetables, some meat that was probably beef, and a surprising amount of other seasonings that he did not notice the blond getting earlier and did not know the names of. Everything smelled delicious. "Low sodium; high protein," Kacchan continued as he took a seat. Well that was good; Izuku was a bit worried about messing up his diet but he would have been willing to sacrifice it this one time at least. He remembered when his mom made a similar dish at home it was definitely not healthy but he trusted that Kacchan probably upheld a rather strict food regiment.

"Thanks Kacchan, it looks delicious. Itadakimasu!" and with that, he took a small bite of the dish because he wanted to get a feeling for what it tasted like and had built up a bit of anticipation. Izuku looked up wide-eyed at Bakugo, a smile on his face. "This is amazing!"

Bakugo did nothing but smirk before beginning to eat as well and Izuku, actually feeling hungrier after the first bite, couldn't hold back from eating a bit more quickly than usual. It was a from a mix of several things that made the green-haired teen ravenous: anticipation of the meal and genuine hunger were the main ones but there was also the fact that he had forced himself into a rather bland diet with his overwhelming focus on preparing his body for using One-for-All so having a well-seasoned, well-prepared meal that he wouldn't have to alter his eating schedule around was refreshing.

"Oh man, something smells great in here!" A familiar voice rang out, breaking Izuku from his stupor and making him realize his entire plate of food was almost gone. He looked up to see a scowl on Kacchan's face, not much of a surprise really.

"What do you want, Red-Head?"

"I was just walking around and smelled some cooking. Say, did you make enough for me?" Kirishima was chuckling as he approached them; Izuku knew that they didn't have any privacy in the public lobby but he definitely would have preferred that it was not Kirishima who had interrupted them. After all, the guy was one of two who would have any idea that he and Bakugo were 'together.' Then again, after a moment's thought, they'd have to explain to anyone else why they were sitting at the same table eating the same dish and that would probably be worse.

"Oh, um, sorry Kirishima, we didn't know..."

"Your plate's on the counter," Bakugo said, casually. Izuku leaned to look over the blond's shoulder and, surely enough, there was one more plate of food sitting there. "Was wondering how long it'd take you to give up watching, damn idiot." Kirishima had been watching them? For how long? It was really bad of him to not have noticed but he had his back to the main area of the lobby and hadn't really been paying that much attention to his surroundings. Although, it still seemed odd the blond would prepare Kirishima a plate.

"Man, careful even when you're on a little date huh Bakugo?" There was a tone in Kirishima's voice that Izuku could only think of as whimsically taunting. "Look, you can't blame me for being interested can you? No one would have guessed either of you would be the first in our class to have a relationship and there's no way anyone could have thought you two would ever be like this."

"Eat and shut the hell up, moron"

"Ah, thought you could silence me with your delicious cooking? How unmanly of you Bakugo." Izuku knew that Kirishima thought of Bakugo as a friend, but in a weird way, he was only really seeing now that the blond thought of the red-head the same way. No way that Kacchan would help most people study, which he knew from overhearing Kirishima, or make an extra dish instead of getting mad. Or tolerate any kind of taunting, at least as much as Bakugo would 'tolerate' anything.

"Hey Kirishima," Izuku found himself saying, as the red-headed student started eating from the plate while it was still on the counter, "I was wondering why, well, if you know..."

Kirishima interrupted quickly, as if he had been anticipating the question. "Well Midoriya, I think it'd be more interesting to see the others figure it out themselves. Don't think it'll take too long with you two eating together and you walking around with that little mark." Kirishima smiled, and Izuku yelped. He craned his head to look at his neck and there it was, a red mark right where his shoulder met the neck. It wasn't that visible and he adjusted his shirt to cover it. It shouldn't have been a problem except that he was wearing a casual t-shirt that sagged a bit. The idea that other people would know that they were doing things like that was going to be too embarrassing to deal with for quite a while, Izuku figured. He saw the slightest smirk on Bakugo's face and glared at him as Kirishima continued speaking. "And Iida wants to let you two 'go at your own pace' or something like that. Say, this food's great Bakugo! But I bet your date already told you that huh?"

"I'll actually kill you in our next spar." The words came out from between Kacchan's gritted teeth but Kirishima better than anyone had skin thick enough to endure the blond's threats. Figuratively and literally; in all likelihood the red-head could at least use his quirk long enough for Bakugo to compose himself.

"Whatever pal. Say, mind if I steal Midoriya for a sec?"

Bakugo just grunted; Izuku was definitely curious what Kirishima could want to talk about so he got up from the table, giving an awkward smile toward the blond as some kind of attempt at saying 'I guess this kind-of date was interrupted but it was nice anyway.' Someone like Kacchan could probably figure out such a convoluted message, at least. They walked out the door to the lobby nearest the kitchen, before the smile fell from Kirishima's face. Izuku was not used to seeing such a serious look on him.

"Listen, Midoriya, I've never really known what was going on between you two. It's been clear from the start that there was something different about you two; things always seemed more intense when you two were around. Everyone thought that eventually there'd be some huge fight that settled things. But now you go from looking like you hate each other to eating together. And based on that mark you have, I don't even wanna know what else..."

"Oh! We haven't… you know..." at least not in reality. Fantasies sure could have a tendency to escalate.

"Which one of you would even… bah, not the point!" Kirishima shook his head furiously, as if trying to vanish some thought. Moments later it occurred to Izuku what the red-haired was talking about and he couldn't help but blush. Typically it was Kacchan that was... well, with the guy's aggressive and domineering personality it really just seemed natural... okay, he needed to stop that line of thought if he wanted to participate in conversation. The blood was starting to flow to more than his cheeks. "I just wanted to say something damn it! Okay, well, Bakugo is my friend. He's an abrasive jerk but he's helped me out a lot, more than he'd ever admit. And I know you're a cool guy too Midoriya, in your own way. You'll both be great heroes; that's obvious to all of us."

"Are you worried about something, Kirishima?" It was clear that the guy was struggling a bit to say something straightforward but Izuku thought he had figured the basics out. It was actually really nice that Kirishima cared so much, a little like a brother or something. Izuku didn't really know what the red-head could be worried about though; that's simply what made the most sense based on his words.

"You probably know better than anyone how closed off Bakugo can be. So, if he's open to you like this, then he must really, truly trust you. It's actually a little hard for me to believe. I don't think you'll betray that trust on purpose; you're too nice for that. And it'd definitely be the peak of unmanliness. But I just think that if this is some kind of curious experiment or high-school fling for you, not that there's anything wrong with those things I guess, but… I know it'd hurt him."

"I guess I understand what you mean. I don't know what I could say to make you understand but…being with Kacchan just feels right to me. He makes me better, in the ways I want to be better. And I, uh, well I think I do the same for him. When we're together, I know we can do anything."

"Man, you really are a sap huh Izuku?"

Izuku may have giggled. "Yeah… that's what Kacchan says too, actually."

"I know it's probably nothing; just needed to get it out of my system. I can't believe you two are already so stupidly in love."

Izuku stammered out several unintelligible phrases, feeling embarrassed for some reason he could not quite pin down. "I-I... well... ugh..."

Kirishima let out a loud and full laugh at Izuku's awkwardness. "I guess you two can go back to biting each other now. I'll see you around." Kirishima walked away, and Izuku took a second to analyze the rather short conversation. Overall, he was happy with all he'd said. Although apparently there was a certain thing he felt that he still couldn't say out loud to others. Upon returning to the lobby area, he saw that their dinner had been cleaned up and that Kacchan was nowhere to be seen. Izuku figured that the blond had probably grown irritated at having things interrupted and returned to his room.

Oh well, it had been a nice dinner at least. Maybe the two of them could do something else soon; hopefully without getting interrupted.

* * *

A/N: Sheesh, how time flies huh? It would be an understatement to say that I did not expect things to take this long. This chapter went through a lot of changes before I was happy with it; it was originally going to be the final chapter but I didn't like the pacing of the story with that so that plan went out the window. I'm thinking the next chapter might conclude the overall story (at least that's the idea) but that I'll add a few vignettes after that for fun; we'll see how things go. All that said, hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

I changed the description to be a bit more fitting to the overall story content. Thanks for all the follows and favorites.

Follow, favorite, review, do nothing. I'm thankful for your reading anyway. Until next time.


	5. Conclusion

Chapter 5

A/N: Lemon in this chapter. Fair warning. Feel like we were all expecting it?

Izuku collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted. He had decided to wake up earlier this morning and to do some training on his new fighting style. Progress was going pretty well, he thought, but it had been going so well that he hadn't wanted to stop training. And now he was feeling pretty drained. Still, not enjoying the feeling of the grass on his skin, he forced himself to sit up.

"Man, Full Cowl's definitely going to work great once I get everything down." He was super excited to finally be developing his own unique way of using One-for-All; well, he supposed that breaking every bone in his arms and legs was rather unique though this was going to be more positive. He knew after everything that happened in All Might's last fight that he couldn't wait any longer to work on his own style if he were going to protect everyone as the symbol of peace. Things were moving quickly these days, it seemed, and he was going to need to work hard to keep up with it all. He was definitely willing to do it though.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the nearby track. He had wanted to train outside today so had picked a rather secluded spot a fair bit out; he hadn't really expected anyone else to be out this far so early but it would have been silly to think he was the only one taking things seriously. He wondered if it would be one of his classmates. Which ones of them were likely to be out for an early morning jog? Todoroki definitely seemed the type; maybe Ida too; it wasn't unthinkable that Kirishima might. And then he saw the ash blond hair on the jogger who was wearing some kind of all-black jogging outfit. Yeah, that really was the most likely candidate wasn't it?

They hadn't really hung out all that much since their 'date' on move-in day but he figured they were both getting adjusted to living on their own. Kacchan was definitely the independent type but Izuku had met the guy's mother a few times, way back when they were younger, and he knew that the two of them were actually quite close. Izuku could distinctly remember thinking it was so crazy how Kacchan would argue with his mother; Izuku thought that he would never do that and would always listen to his mom. As much as he loved her, he supposed that did not work out exactly as he thought it would.

"Damn it nerd, you're just always lost in thought, aren't you?"

Those red eyes were directly in front of him and, since Izuku had let his guard down but was still somewhat in combat mode, he jumped back a bit before he even knew what he'd done. Bakugo simply rolled his eyes at the antics.

"Haha, well, not all the time..."

"Training in that new get-up of yours, huh?"

"Yeah; I want to get used to it and see if there are any more adjustments that need to be made."

"Best to make sure it's suited to that new style of yours." Kacchan said it casually, whereas Izuku was surprised to hear that.

"How did you know about that?"

"How do you think?" The blond challenged.

Izuku smirked, pointing a finger accusingly at the blond. "You were watching me during training, weren't you!"

"And what if I was?" There was a glare on the other's face but Izuku just ignored it.

"Come on Kacchan, I wasn't watching you train. That's not fair." For the briefest moment there was a look of surprise on Bakugo's face; Izuku couldn't help but start laughing. The surprise was quickly replaced by a glare.

"Damn nerd. Why are you acting like a bigger idiot than Red-Head?"

"Oh calm down Kacchan, it was just a joke."

"Whatever. Just don't need you stooping to his level of idiocy."

"I'm just surprised you realized I was working on a whole new style and not just a move. You must have been watching pretty close..."

Kacchan just rolled his eyes before the slightest hint of a smirk returned to them. "That outfit does look pretty damn good on you."

Izuku felt the blood rushing to his face; he was not expecting for the blond to say anything like that. He supposed the guy wanted to wrest control of the conversation back. Well, one little compliment was not going to be enough to rattle him anymore.

"Doesn't matter if it looks good. The point is that it'll help me be able to beat you, Kacchan!"

Kacchan looked at him intensely for a second before responding. "Versatility is important."

Izuku just stared wide-eyed at the unexpected response. "You're in a good mood today, huh?"

"Just haven't run into other idiots yet."

Izuku couldn't help but think for a moment. He knew that Kacchan did not detest everyone as the guy often liked to act, Kirishima was a prime example of that, but he did not know to what extent other people really did get on his nerves and to what extent Kacchan was always like that.

"What do you have against the rest of our class anyway? I mean, compared to the people in middle-school, everyone here is at least somewhat capable. So it only makes sense you would like them more..."

"Stupid question. Think for a second, Deku. Who else in our class needs no other incentives besides wanting to be Number One? There doesn't need to be any other reason, no daddy issues or anything like that, to push the best to want to be the best."

"Do you really think I'm that different from them, Kacchan?" He had plenty of reasons for wanting to be Number One; he wanted to be the Symbol of Peace, the person that everyone else could put their faith in during hopeless situations.

"Yes." The blond answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. Izuku couldn't help but to stand there surprised by Bakugo's response.

"But… w-why?"

"Tch, what's with this twenty questions bullshit. Anybody else in our class could be satisfied without becoming and staying Number One. If Icy-Hot could find some other way to deal with his daddy issues then yeah, even him." Bakugo paused for a moment, clearly contemplating something. Izuku thought the quiet, thinking face was rather different to see. The blond looked toward the ground a bit, avoiding eye contact, before speaking in a voice that was a bit lower than usual. "The two of us… we both want to be the strongest hero. Everything else is secondary. We're different, Deku."

Izuku had somewhat known that would be Bakugo's reasoning but it was still a shock to hear the other say it aloud. He had to admit, there was plenty of truth to it too. There was some kind of feeling inside of him when Kacchan grouped them together, using the words 'us' and we'. Logically he knew it was silly to find such value in the words but it made him feel… tingly. Surely there was no greater compliment that Bakugo could ever give someone than to group them with him.

Without another thought, Izuku closed the distance between the two of them and went in for a kiss. It took Kacchan perhaps one second to respond in kind, the other teen aggressively wrapping his arms around him and taking back control. At first Izuku imagined it would be a quick exchange, but it went on and on until they had to break apart for breath. It had been only a few days since they'd embraced like that yet somehow Izuku was not ready for how great it felt.

After a few breaths, Bakugo re-initiated the kiss. It was very different, however. This time it was slow, deliberate, the blond's hands on his upper and lower back. Izuku was surprised; it felt passionate, as always, but this time in a different way that was impossible for him to describe but it was definitely a positive feeling. When they broke apart, he noticed a surprisingly somewhat soft look in Kacchan's normally intense red eyes as they stared directly into his own. It was only for a moment, however, as a more typical vicious smile took over the blond's face. The kind that made him squirm.

"Fucking knew it." The absolute confidence in that voice did not help Izuku's state of mind, which continued to deteriorate under the surreal perfection of everything.

"Knew what, Kacchan?"

"Don't worry about it, Deku." One of the other teen's hands reached for his chin, gripping it and tilting his head upward. The other hand grabbed his ass roughly, an action that still surprised Izuku though didn't make him yelp this time. The blond leaned in slowly, smile devolving into a smirk though some of that intensity was transferred to those red eyes. Avoiding his lips, Kacchan moved in until Izuku could feel the blond's lips against his ears.

"Do you want me, Deku?" Izuku had no idea where this sudden question came from but just hearing those words spoken aloud sent electricity through his body.

"Yes." The confidence in his own voice honestly surprised him, as did the speed with which he gave his answer. It did not surprise him quite so much as the pleasured groan that escaped Kacchan's lips. Enjoying the surging feeling of confidence, he thrust his hips lightly into Kacchan's hips, eliciting another groan. "Do you... want me, Kacchan?" He figured he already knew the answer based on everything the other had said, especially during that whole 'in the woods' encounter during summer training, but he thought there was a certain... something to copying the blond's question.

"Fuck yes." The even-tone conviction of that statement was arousing and he began to think that maybe his uniform was too tight in certain areas. Suddenly he thought of a question that'd been burning in the back of his mind for a while now and he figured that maybe this was the time for an answer.

"How long have you wanted me?" It felt so weird to hear those words leave his own lips; it was like he was in a trance.

"Too damn long."

The words hit him like a train, knocking the air out of him and making it hard to breathe. Izuku couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for the blond, if Kacchan's feelings were even close to what his own were at this point. Nothing to go on, no indication that Izuku could feel anything similar because Izuku himself didn't know. The constant uncertainty of wondering where he got a quirk fueling a mixed bag of confusing feelings as the blond's hatred of the unknown combined with what must have felt like strange desire.

After a few moments, Bakugo hastily jerked away from the embrace, a look of surprise on his face as he held Deku at arm's length. Izuku figured that the blond's own words had just gotten through to him and Kacchan realized what was said. Not wanting Kacchan to worry too much, he chuckled slightly. That look was rather funny at least.

"Maybe you're a sap too, huh Kacchan?"

There was a low chuckle before a slight smirk returned to the other teen's lips. "Shut your damn nerd mouth. Let's go."

Bakugo slowly started walking toward the Heights Alliance dorms, leaving Izuku with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Go where?"

"My room." He almost instantaneously caught up as Kacchan walked away, a blush on his face. He had honestly forgotten that they were even in public during the intensity of the encounter so the idea of going someplace private was appealing. Also, if he were honest, the thought of being alone with Kacchan was so enticing at this point that he could hardly contain himself. He was also feeling pretty great because he thought he was piecing together a few things that had eluded him.

They made it to the room without incident, not encountering any of their fellow classmates along the way somewhat to Izuku's surprise. It was still pretty early he guessed but he would think at this point that people should be awake. The entire walk Izuku was trying to stop being anxious because, realistically, with the way things were going between them... he had some kind of idea that things would get rather heated in that room. Anxiety was not the only feeling, however; it would probably have been pretty obvious to anyone who paid attention that he was rather excited at the prospect as well.

Izuku was looking around, not at all surprised to see everything still in a proper place. He heard the door close and a clicking sound, indicating it was locked.

"So, Kacchan, ummm..." He honestly didn't know what he was going to say, but whatever it was, it was interrupted as he was quickly spun around. He barely even had time to process that much before Kacchan started nipping at his neck, making him moan at the sensation. The blond roughly shoved him so that his back was against the door while the other teen's hands were gripping him firmly. Izuku's head was spinning, overwhelmed by the feelings already. He wanted to say something but whatever it was came out only as a pleased groan. Then, suddenly, the nibbling stopped and Izuku looked down to see those fearsome red eyes.

"Deku, I could not possibly want to fuck you more than I do right now." As if that weren't arousing enough, Bakugo proceeded to bite Izuku with a bit more force in a more sensitive area on his neck, causing the green-haired teen to almost scream from the mixture of pain and intense pleasure. Izuku was already panting, having only been on the receiving end, the combination of the blond's words and actions already making him shockingly close to exploding in his pants despite the fact he hadn't even been touched down there.

"Wh-whatever you want..."

"Fuck that. I'm gonna do what you want. So, tell me what you want, Deku?" The green-haired Midoriya gulped, briefly caught off-guard by Bakugo's response as well as the intensity of his voice.

"I want you, Kacchan." Izuku thought it was kind of... hot... to repeat the sentiment he had shared earlier that day, especially since it was something that clearly affected Bakugo. Within a second, the blond had taken a step-back, 'villain-look' in full effect on his face. Izuku stood up from his position against the door, taking a brief moment to consider that this situation was actually happening. Ignoring that, a thought crossed his mind that somehow made him even more excited. He could... undress Kacchan. That sounded so sexy to him, and really, he had no idea how exactly they were going to get through this whole encounter, so going with whatever sounded great did not seem like a bad strategy. He reached his hands and curled his fingers around the inside of Bakugo's black jogging pants. Izuku reveled in the momentary look of surprise on Kacchan's face, before pulling them down in an instant to reveal red boxers with an extremely noticeable tent.

"Excited, Deku?" There was a crooked smirk on Bakugo's face.

"Well, you are, obviously." Izuku didn't know where he found the state of mind to kind-of-joke, but it felt a little strange. Bakugo stepped out of the jogging pants, sending them against the wall with a swift kick. Izuku had his hands on the sides of the blond's legs and, slowly, started dragging his hands up them. He was looking up into Kacchan's red eyes, and those eyes were staring back with no sign of hesitation.

Izuku reached the hem of Bakugo's boxers, and briefly, he teased his fingers to the insides of them before he let his hands roam upward. There was a pleasurable, although perhaps distressed, groan from the blond, and Izuku had the impression that teasing, even at this stage, was arousing to Bakugo. He was filing that away for later usage. He grabbed the bottom of the tightly-fit black shirt and started raising it up, leaning in and kissing the blond lightly on the neck as he did so. Even though he liked Kacchan's rough ways, Izuku couldn't help but be gentle in his affections. He figured that Kacchan also liked it; it seemed like there was some hard evidence supporting that thought, at least.

Once the shirt was off and thrown against the wall somewhere, Izuku let his hands trail down the other teen's back, always appreciative of the taut muscle present there. He leaned down, lower and lower, until eventually he was on his knees. Kacchan was staring at him intently, and briefly, Izuku wished he knew exactly that the other guy was thinking. However, maybe that would ruin a bit of the fun. The nerves and anxiety were suddenly starting to get to him as he thought about what he had just been doing, in addition to the fact that there was only one piece of clothing left. Just one little tug, and everything was going to be hanging out in the open. It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen it like that, but it would be only the second.

"Do it," Bakugo said between gritted teeth. And with a last bit of confidence, Izuku pulled down the fabric, freeing the large, definitely excited member. He hadn't taken a look at it from this angle before and it was definitely odd. Although, he remembered a few of the videos, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to... taste... it. Before he could process that fleeting thought, Bakugo stepped out of the underwear before, to Izuku's surprise, taking a few steps back and sitting down on the bed. Izuku was feeling confused, and it was obvious that Kacchan could tell.

"Fuck's sake Deku, you're fully clothed."

"Oh... whoops?" There was no response from Kacchan at that point, as Izuku stood straight up. He was suddenly regretting wearing his hero uniform, even though it was obviously a key part of his training. Okay, it shouldn't be that bad. His hands were shaking a bit, but he just needed to start by getting his shoes off... oh, when did he request those clamps get added in? Well, it'd be awful to fall out of his shoes in a fight, right? Okay, the left shoe was off, now on to the right... After a few more seconds of awkward fumbling, he managed to get that off as well. Briefly, he glanced up toward the other, and felt a lump form in his throat.

Kacchan was just sitting there, perfectly nude, watching intently, erection still very present. Seeing that body like that, eyes on him, with an empty bed inviting him over... Izuku's mouth went dry. He was three seconds away from ripping off his outfit before thinking how hard a few people worked to get it to this stage. He was certain he'd never hated something so much as his costume in that moment, but he just needed to get out of it.

He managed to get the gloves off easily enough, and then his belt was much more difficult since that involved a few different clasps. Still, after what must have been the most agonizing minute of his entire life, he pulled his arms inward to his chest and the top fell down to his waist. He quickly grabbed the clothes and pushed them to his feet, stepping out of them, leaving himself in nothing but his green boxers. He had tried to wear fewer All-Might boxers because, well, it felt kind of weird to think about. At least during situations with Kacchan. His feet practically moved on his own and, within seconds, the two of them were passionately making out on the edge of the bed. Izuku felt like his body was on fire but he still took a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing the blond's member. He stroked it a few times, remembering that first encounter in the showers as he did so.

"Stop." Bakugo's voice said, deep and husky, making Izuku halt his movements. Izuku could do nothing as the blond grabbed him tightly around the sides, before slamming him rather roughly against the bed. He didn't know what sound escaped his lips, but he was certain it counted as a moan, and he knew he'd probably die of embarrassment if he heard it from another perspective. Any further thoughts, however, were torn from him by biting around his nipples. It sent a jolt up his body, but this time he let out a much manlier groan. The next second, he felt hands reach into his boxers and, without a second's delay, start fondling him.

It took every ounce of willpower he possibly possessed to speak. "Kacchan... if... I'll cum..." Well, it was a simple message, but he knew the blond received it. Honestly, it might've been a miracle he hadn't already. He'd had fantasies that were much less arousing and he'd been done pretty quickly. The harassing hands and magic mouth pulled off, at least a little bit, giving Izuku the chance to breathe.

"Can't fucking blame you. I'd have finished if you put your mouth on my cock earlier." Izuku wished he could understand how such straightforward talk could be so hot. "Don't worry, Deku. There'll be time for that shit later.I think we've had enough damn foreplay. We both know what we really want right now, don't we Deku?"" Izuku squirmed as his underwear was pulled down, enjoying the freedom but also wincing slightly at the feeling of the air on his nude body. He also felt rather sheepish about being naked under Kacchan, especially with the way those red eyes were scanning all over him. That only lasted a moment before the blond leaned between his legs, taking one on each shoulder and crawling until Izuku was looking almost directly up to make eye-contact. "Finger, then fuck. Clear?"

"Go ahead, Kacchan."

A finger found its way into his hole without any further ceremony. Izuku squeaked, a sharp tug of intense pain going up his spine immediately. He knew it was going to hurt, and he wished they had prepared more, but he had figured he was pretty used to crazy amounts of pain. But this pain felt pretty different, obviously it was not so bad in the 'I'm gonna pass out' type of way, like when he broke bones fighting, but it felt sharper and... more personal? However, next thing he knew, he was forgetting all about that intrusion when Kacchan was making out with him again. It only took a second to put all his focus into that, reinvigorating his desire.

One finger did not last long. Izuku wasn't sure if there was a standard amount of necessary time per finger or anything, but it felt like a bit too soon that another was added. The pain was pretty bad, maybe not quite so bad as that first jolt since he had kind of gotten to know at least what the pain felt like, but still nothing he would call pleasurable. After a few more seconds, he felt a hand roughly tracing his abdominal muscles as the blond pulled away slightly, simply looking at him. Izuku tried to lean up to re-initiate the embrace, a difficult task given his current positioning but the hand currently not inside him pushed him back down.

Bakugo looked down at the puzzled Midoriya, smirk on his face. "I want to see you. I want to see the look on your face knowing I'm inside you."

Izuku squirmed at the words, arousal once again spiking to levels unknown. He couldn't even care about the pain of the fingers anymore; it seemed like a minor nuisance compared to how much he wanted to continue. He thrust his hips toward the fingers, barely able to move that region in his current position but definitely helping to get them further inside. And to hit a spot somewhere that made him moan very loudly, the blond's fingers turning from a necessary prelude to finally causing him some pleasure. Bakugo responded to this by immediately adding a third finger but, at this point, Izuku didn't even care about the pain.

"M-more, Kacchan." Izuku found himself demanding, knowing fully well what the next step in their little adventure was.

"Fuck, Deku, exactly like I thought you'd be. Hot as hell, enjoying everything, begging for more. Absolutely fucking perfect."

Izuku's heart fluttered at that last comment. He wasn't sure if anything had ever qualified as 'perfect' to Kacchan before, and being included in what was surely limited company felt nice. Suddenly the fingers pulled out, and Izuku could feel something very different begin to push against him down there. He began to wonder if maybe things were going a bit too fast, if they were really ready for this step in their relationship, if his body was ready for it. All those thoughts and more began to cloud his judgment but, as they did, he locked eyes with Kacchan's vibrant red orbs and all those doubts began to fade away.

"I need you, Kacchan." Izuku didn't know where he found those words, but they sounded good to his ears.

Bakugo groaned, before Izuku felt the blond's member entering inside of him. Briefly, every other thought was gone except for one: pain. It was another intense jolt, like with the first finger, except much worse. Izuku didn't scream, but there was definitely a loud sound signalling some kind of discomfort. He could only grit his teeth together as it continued, deeper and deeper, the sensation of it only managing to make it feel endless. After an eternity, however, everything stopped. Izuku hadn't realized he had closed his eyes but opened them and saw Bakugo, directly above him, looking down at him with a focused gaze. Izuku could see the blond's shoulders shaking slightly. They stayed like that for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes as the pain subsided. Then Bakugo smirked, and Izuku felt him withdrawing.

It was another strange sensation, feeling the other leaving him after beginning to get used to the feeling inside him. Izuku whimpered slightly, the sound being met with a vicious thrust forward from the blond. Never in his entire life had anything caused so much simultaneous pain and satisfaction; this time, he did scream, the surprise of the odd mix causing him to lose any semblance of control. His breath left him, and he tried desperately to catch it, but Bakugo was much less patient this time and took only a second to do it again. Izuku could hear the blond grunt, before the feeling took over his body again, except with a bit less pain. Izuku accidentally lifted his legs off the blond's shoulders in response to the feeling, causing the other teen to lean forward more before doing it again.

"Kacchan!" He yelled, feeling some insane burst of pleasure from inside him. Instinctively, Izuku wrapped his legs around the other's waist, pulling him closer. As Bakugo leaned in, his arms on either side of Izuku's shoulders supporting him, Izuku leaned up and attempted a kiss. For an intense few seconds, they made-out, Izuku's arms coming up and looping themselves under the explosive teen's arms, grabbing onto the back of his shoulders. The next thrust did it again, and Izuku could do nothing but moan as he fell back onto the bed, unable to possibly lean-up anymore. The thrusting increased in speed, though keeping its strength, as Izuku's body naturally tried to meet Bakugo's.

"Fucking hell... I knew you'd like it rough. Can't get enough, huh? Well don't worry you damn Nerd, I can't either." Somehow, the thrusts came even harsher, Izuku's hands desperately clinging on to the explosive blond.

It did not take much longer for Izuku to be on the absolute brink of release. The jolts of pleasure with every rough thrust were obviously wonderful, but there was also the view of his Kacchan on top of him that drove him wild. The sounds of the other's grunts and groans also did not do anything to relieve him.

"Kacchan... I'm... c-close..." Another rough thrust made him moan again.

"Me... too. Knew I wouldn't last long inside you. Damn..." Suddenly, Bakugo got a lot more gentle, easing in and out. Izuku found it pleasurable, though not really in the 'screaming and moaning' kind of way like what they had been doing before. "Is this what you want, Deku? To get fucked like you're some fragile little weakling who's gonna break in half? We both know that's bullshit. You want it exactly how I want to give it." A wicked smirk overtook the blond's face. Izuku didn't have time to question the look before Bakugo viciously thrust right into something that made his world spin. "Fuck, you look too damn good with me inside you." Another thrust. "Just like we both knew you would." This time, Kacchan thrust while simultaneously biting one of the more sensitive spots on his neck. Izuku's vision actually blurred as he yelled, exploding his release without even needing to touch himself. In the back of his mind, he could feel a hot sensation spreading inside of him, telling him that Kacchan had gone over the edge as well.

When he gained his senses, probably at least a minute later, Izuku realized that they were both panting from the too-short-lived but strenuous activity. He looked down, and saw the evidence of his release all over their two stomachs. He couldn't believe how much it was but, well, he supposed it had been a while. A semblance of sanity returning, he also realized his hands were gripping pretty tightly onto the others back so he loosened their grip a bit. They stayed like that for a few more moments, catching their breaths.

And then, he started to feel Kacchan's member inside of him again as it returned to its erect state.

"Not even close to done with you, damn nerd!"

* * *

Izuku's entire lower body was sore beyond reason. His dick felt absolutely pained as he came yet again, this time onto the blond's stomach from his position on top of him. Once again, they had climaxed at the same time. Apparently they were pretty compatible in that regard. He couldn't remember how he got in that position because things had been quite hectic, but he did know that he quite enjoyed the semblance of control. It didn't really count for much, though; Kacchan still thrust up into him while having a tight grip on his hips. The view was certainly great, though. Looking down into those vibrant red-eyes while he bounced up-and-down. Of course, his ass was sore as well from their actions. No matter the position, Kacchan was rough in every aspect.

After breathing for a few more moments, he got off the blond's lap, plopping down beside the other teen as he let his body rest. He had cum three times over the course of their session, and he was certain the human body was not meant to perform such a feat. After the first time, with so much pent-up frustration released, it took a lot longer for the two of them to climax. The evidence of their actions was clearly visible on the black blanket, even if most of that was inside him or on the two of them. They were both covered in sweat, and the room had developed a peculiar smell that seemed to lack any description but 'sex'. He couldn't even guess how long they'd been going at it, but he knew for sure it was a while.

It didn't take long for him to doze off; he was rather tired from their escapades. Izuku hadn't known he was falling asleep, instead opening his eyes sometime later to find himself with his head nuzzled against Kacchan's shoulder. The blond's head was toward him, a contented smile on his face that Izuku had rarely seen. It made him feel absolutely giddy on the inside, but he was still tired. It was amusing how peaceful Kacchan looked while asleep. Izuku leaned up, placing a light kiss on the blond's chin.

"I love you, Kacchan." He said, perhaps a bit too easily and way too sappily even for his own good.

"Don't ever forget that you're MINE, shitty Deku." The reply came instantly, as the blond's arm wrapped itself around the panicked Midoriya. Izuku hadn't expected that the other teen was also awake.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry that... I woke you up? I didn't mean to, it's just, with the way you looked, I couldn't resist..." He found himself mumbling, any kind of excuse to not look a total wuss in front of Bakugo.

"Deku, shut the fuck up." The blond's body was toward him now, arm over him, eyes closed. Breathing perfectly even.

Izuku simply placed his head into his Kacchan's chest, beginning to doze off in what was definitely a more comfortable position. Briefly, he remembered that first time when they were in the showers.

"You'd want me lying next to you."

No, it wasn't want. There were few things he wanted; he had always thought that being selfish and wanting a ton of things were villainous traits and, really, Izuku always knew he could be fine living with the simple things in life. But he needed two things, no matter what: to be the Number One Hero, and Kacchan. Having the blond next to him, experiencing everything together as a tandem that could never be split apart, that was what he needed. A smile came to his face as he closed his eyes.

He was definitely going to get used to this.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the final chapter, featuring lemon. It's definitely not straight-up smut; I tried to have plenty of plot/relationship-building all throughout. Of course, I also tried to not have them completely break character but, well, that's a little difficult. Since this is the final story-driven chapter (as I mentioned, I might write a few 1000 word vignettes or something. I imagine I will at least have one, about a certain something present in this chapter. Maybe just a completely different BakuDeku story too though), there are much stronger hints of Bakugo's real feelings. I tried to keep that in-character though that was definitely tough. I just don't feel like it would be right to have a conclusion to the story without something concrete from both sides.

I hope you've all enjoyed the story. It's hard to believe this went from a one-shot to 26k word all-over-the-place YAOI lemon fic. Definitely my longest project to date, and I'm overall satisfied with the final product. I hope you are as well. Please feel free to follow, favorite, review, all that jazz. If you don't want to, then I hope you at least enjoyed the story a little bit anyway.


End file.
